It Had to Be You
by AsYouAre
Summary: Regina Mills, a woman of the law, has her life hanging in the balance after the death of her husband. Fueled by her need for revenge, Regina is determined to find the man responsible. However, during her quest some stumbling blocks get in the way. AU for Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_Buzz._

Regina Mills' eyelids slowly fluttered open at the sound of her alarm. She raised her head off of her cold desk to get a grip of her surroundings. She was still at the station. A huge case was underway and Regina was working impossibly late hours to solve this crime before it was too late.

However, Regina wasn't just on the hunt for this criminal to satisfy the justice system, but to seek revenge for the loss of her partner, and husband, who were one in the same. Daniel and Regina were an absolute cliché. They met at the academy and were partnered up. Upon meeting officially, Daniel told her that it was fate that he'd been paired with the most beautiful woman at the academy. While she tried to resist his charming passes, she couldn't deny that she was incredibly attracted to him. And after about a month of relentless flirting, she gave into his request for a date; two years later they were married with a little boy on the way.

The loss of Daniel was devastating. If it weren't for her work and Henry, Regina was certain that she wouldn't have survived the heartbreak. Sheriff Swan demanded that she take time off, which in turn meant she would have to give up the case, but Regina pleaded that time off would only make matters worse. Being in her own headspace for too long was practically a death sentence for Regina. Something about stewing in her own thoughts drove her mad. Plus, if she didn't have the satisfaction of cuffing the man who was responsible for her husband's death, her life was relatively pointless.

Regina glanced over to the mirror to get a look at herself. Disheveled was an understatement. Her hair was matted and sticking out in several directions. Her lipstick was smudged across her face and the hand that she slept and drooled on. She quickly reached in her bottom draw where she'd stored all the necessities to make her presentable. She grabbed her uniform and paced over to the door to lock it.

After suiting up and placing her hair in a short ponytail, Regina stepped back in front of mirror. Sighing, she smoothed down her shirt and turned from side to side. No matter how dolled up she got, she would always carry this beaten down look. Misery was attached to her hip.

A knock at the door startled Regina away from her vanity. She walked over to the door to be greeted by Sheriff Swan.

"Good, you're up," she said, leaning against Regina's doorway.

Regina rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Busted_. "Morning Sheriff Swan."

"C'mon, we have a lead. And we don't have much time."

"Okay, I'm coming," Regina answered eagerly, running over to grab her gun and badge.

They finally got a lead to the Peter Pan killer. Cheesy, sure, but it was fitting for the profile. The Peter Pan killer kidnapped and murdered young boys who were orphaned or abandoned. It was sickening to think about. If that man came anywhere near her Henry, she was certain that she could kill him with her bare hands. She could already imagine herself doing the same without the threat of Henry's life. Regina wasn't going to quit until she'd caught the sick bastard.

"So where's the lead?" Regina asked anxiously.

"We actually have two," Sheriff Swan answered absentmindedly. She was focused on where she was walking, looking at the hallway ahead. "I'm sending you to an apartment that we think he was staying in. Your back up will meet you there. And Officer Mills," she stopped to face Regina, "I'm counting on you not to let this go too far. I've let you stay on this case because I trust you. But the minute it gets too personal, I will take you off immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

Regina nodded furiously in response.

"Good," Sheriff Swan began walking again to her destination.

Regina jogged to catch back up with her, "Where is the other one?" She asked breathlessly.

"Here. We brought in the tenant of the apartment. Neal Cassidy, a local thief."

"Wait," Regina paused, "Like the 50's icon?

"Yes, last name spelled differently, but pretty much," Sheriff Swan answered casually.

"So you think he's in on it with this guy or do you think he is the guy?"

"We aren't sure, he matches the profile of the Peter Pan killer except for the fact that he's a little younger than we thought. But some eyewitnesses in his apartment complex say they've seen a man who's a bit older who also may fit the profile. Maybe a father, older brother or uncle. So we're going to investigate."

Regina frowned. She knew she wasn't the only one desperate to find this guy, but roughing up a local thief for a dead end lead seemed like a waste of time. And not to mention, they had nothing to really go on. Even the description and profile were sketchy. However, Regina most certainly wasn't going to question or openly doubt her boss' abilities. Maybe she wasn't seeing a connection that Sheriff Swan did. But perhaps she would find the answer to her questions at this guy's apartment.

Finally, they reached the door. Regina took a deep breath as she stepped out into the chilly New York morning air. This was it. She hoped with all her heart that this would be the break she'd been desperately waiting for. It was time to avenge Daniel's death.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The excitement of finally moving somewhere with the case clouded Regina's thoughts so much that she neglected to even wait for the backup that was supposed be aiding her on the excursion. She wasn't even considering the dangers that might lie ahead for her. She clambered up the stairs as the anticipation bubbled up within her. Just as she was reaching 4C, where the man lived, Regina noticed that the door was ajar. Furrowing her brow, she pulled out her gun. Sometimes, some of the guys on the force were dumber than a pile of bricks, especially Leroy, but they wouldn't have been this sloppy. Something wasn't right.

_Rattle. Shuffle. Clatter._

Someone was inside. Regina felt her heart leap into her throat. Was she about to come face to face with the Peter Pan killer? This was a little more than she was hoping for but she didn't let fear discourage her. This _was_ it. She couldn't believe that she was finally getting this moment. Feeling the pride of accomplishment swell in her chest, Regina headed for the door, gun ready to annihilate the man who'd fueled her with so much bitterness and hatred.

She flung the door open, "Show yourself!"

Just then a figure swooped out of the kitchen into the living room. The figure also had a gun and was aiming it straight at Regina. Without thinking, she cocked the hammer on her gun ready to fire.

Realizing she was an officer, he lowered his gun, "Apologies m'lady. I thought you might have been an accomplice to our criminal."

"And I thought you were the criminal," she answers coolly. She actually was partially bitter that he wasn't the criminal. She was hoping to catch the miscreant red-handed but instead she caught this buffoon who almost shot her, "Who are you anyway?"

"Robin Locksley," he extended a hand, "At your service."

She didn't take his hand but just looked at it with disdain, "Are you supposed to be my back up?"

"Well, actually, I'm your new partner," After realizing she wasn't going to shake his hand, he slowly retracted it.

"I don't think I asked for one…" She was trying to keep her irritation at bay but it was hard. Sheriff Swan did this on purpose. Regina wasn't ready to replace Daniel; it was too soon. But this is what she was talking about earlier. Regina couldn't behave poorly about this new guy because it meant that it was just too much for her and that Sheriff Swan was right about Regina needing time off. Sheriff Swan wanted to prove a point. Great.

"You didn't," he smirked. It's like he wanted to get under her skin.

Just because Regina had to pretend to be cool with this to prove Sheriff Swan wrong, didn't mean that she had to play so nicely with this new guy. She wasn't going to bother to get to know him or be his friend or anything of the sort, "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

He threw his hands up by his face, "Oh, wouldn't dream of it," his sarcasm bleeding through his words.

"Good then let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

_Huff._

Robin sighed aloud. He was driving Regina crazy. They'd been at this apartment for just about an hour and he'd been nothing but a nuisance. She could already sense the ensuing nightmares to come with him as her partner. But she had to hold her tongue. She had to tough it out.

_Huff._

There he goes again. Regina took in a hefty breath and huffed out herself. "So," she forged her most polite voice, "How come I've never seen you before?" Regina attempted to busy herself with the drawer she was pillaging so that she seemed relatively uninterested. She really wasn't all that interested anyway and she hated pleasantries but she couldn't listen to him huff again.

"Just moved here actually," he answered plainly.

"From England?" Regina queried, acknowledging his accent.

He chuckled, "No, actually, I've lived in the states most of my life. I just moved here from Maine."

"Hmm," she mused, "Needed a change of scenery?"

"Something like that," he twirled the pen in his hand that he picked up. _That tone. _She caught it. It was quite brief but it was there. It was eerily familiar and she could feel her heart echoing the same sentiment. But she didn't bother to question it because she didn't care that much. Besides, she didn't want to have anything in common with him; or, God forbid, a bond with him.

Regina forcefully closed the drawer she was looking through and made her way over to some shelves that were also likely to be a dead end. She began to pick up and examine the miscellaneous items on the shelf.

"So, what about you?" Robin broke the silence, "You from here?"

"Brooklyn girl. Born and raised."

"Ah, so is that where that pretentious, hard ass demeanor comes from?" He teased.

Regina turned around at that point. There wasn't anything valuable on the shelf anyway. "Excuse you but I will have you know that I'm the farthest thing from pretentious. Hard ass, perhaps, but when has it ever been a bad thing to be strong and forceful? Sorry that you're too scared to take charge when needed. But that's not my problem so…"

Robin had checked out. He was still looking where Regina was standing but instead he was staring right past her. So, he wasn't just annoying but insensitively rude. Another good reason to request a new partner but for now it was only another reason to make him miserable. Maybe if she got lucky, she could convince him to change partners. Too concerned with the sabotage plans in her head, Regina failed to notice that Robin was advancing toward her. As he got close to her she took in a sharp breath and held it. She could feel this breath coming out of his nostrils and grazing her forehead. She could practically taste his musky smelling cologne. There was just enough space between their bodies that they weren't touching. It reminded Regina of when she was little and her older sister Lena would hover her finger just above Regina's skin and yell 'I'm not touching you!' But surprisingly, it wasn't for pure annoyance this time. Was he making a pass at her? Surely not. He knew he'd be shot into the next dimension and they just met.

Just as she was about to push him off and threaten a harassment suit, he muttered, "Well I'll be damned."

"What?" Regina finally breathed out when he moved.

Robin held the bottle out towards her that he was examining, "Do you know what this is?"

She could tell it was whisky but she would only consider herself a sort of wine connoisseur and Daniel had been a beer drinker, "Um…"

"This," he shook the bottle demonstratively, "Is a Macallan."

Regina shifted her eyes to the side to indicate that she was still unaware of the significance.

"This is one of the most expensive bottles of whisky you can find," he was getting excited. He moved back to the shelf reaching across Regina to grab two of the glasses.

"Wha-" she started, but held her breath as he moved into her personal space again. She hated the idea of breathing on people, especially if her breath was questionable. Realizing what he was doing, she looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing? You want to have a drink right now?"

"Well I think it's as good a time as any to celebrate our new partnership. And since our friend so graciously left this here for us, I say why not. Wouldn't you?" He smiled, rolling up his sleeves.

Regina was taken aback as he began to unscrew the bottle, "We can't drink that."

"Why? You think it's evidence?" He rolled his eyes at the last bit, hinting that he thought she was being ridiculous.

"You know what go ahead and drink it. Hopefully, I'll be right and it'll be poisoned," she crossed her arms.

"Ouch," he playfully tried to look offended.

Regina rolled her eyes, this time, in response, "Besides, I don't daytime drink."

"Ah," he nodded, "Fair enough. Perhaps some evening then, huh?"

"Yeah will see," she said dubiously.

"Would it kill you to have some fun?"

"Look, I'm glad you're embracing life to the fullest because you have no commitments or responsibilities and you can just up and move to New York City when you feel like it. But some of us don't have that luxury so excuse me if I'm not too keen on 'having fun' when I'm busy being concerned with this killer and the wellbeing of my child as well as everything that comes between the two." Regina didn't intend to be so harsh in that moment but she was overwhelmed by emotion and Robin had plucked her last nerve.

This time Robin was offended. He sat there stunned for a second, taking in her words and taking them to heart. He put his tongue in his cheek and then closed the distance between them. Looking her dead in the eye he said calmly but with each word accented, "You know _nothing_ about me."

Robin's words shook Regina and she couldn't help but feel guilt pang in her stomach. Before she could utter out an apology he stomped his way over the door like a four year old that was told he couldn't have candy. Without even looking back, Robin stormed out in dramatic fashion, slamming the door behind him.

"Wait!" Regina called after him. She stopped then, realizing that she was getting too tangled in this man's life. It was none of her business and she most certainly wanted no part in it.

She scanned the room. Her eyes finished their tour of the room on the bottle of whisky. She grimaced. It was his fault. He shouldn't have provoked her. Robin should have left well enough alone. Regina was not the villain here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina had continued to search the apartment for another half hour in hopes of finding something worthy to bring back to Sheriff Swan especially since she was going back with her tail between her legs after her disagreement with Robin who did not return. She hoped that he didn't expect her to apologize for her honesty. At least she wasn't sugarcoating her feelings towards him. They were adults. If he couldn't handle that then he had a whole plethora of problems waiting for him.

_Ring._

Regina's heart begged for it not to be Sheriff Swan ready to yell at her for her misconduct. She was not going to deal with a little tattle tale. Pulling out her phone to look at the caller, she felt relief as she read _Mary Margaret Blanchard_ but only for it to be quickly washed back over with fear. Mary Margaret was Henry's teacher and if she was calling something was wrong.

She clicked answer and tried to sound relaxed when she delivered her hello.

"Hey Regina," Mary Margaret replied cheerfully but it was tinged with concern. "I know you're probably busy but Henry has to be picked up from school. I'm afraid he has head lice."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't serious, "Well that's just great," she joked lightly, "Don't worry I have it handled. Thanks."

"No problem. Hope to see you soon!" Mary Margaret paused, "Well for something good anyway."

Regina snorted and smiled, "Maybe one of these days. Thanks again Mary Margaret." Then Regina hung up.

Regina then navigated through her contacts to find Greene's name. Greene was Regina's best friend. Her name was actually Pixie, Pixie Bell Greene. She moved from Alabama to Baltimore when she was seven and people were relentless about mocking her name. So when she moved to Brooklyn at 11, she demanded that people called her Greene. Regina didn't even learn Greene's full name until they were freshmen in high school. But Regina liked calling her Greene. It was unique.

It was funny because Greene and Regina were total opposites. Greene was blonde with bright green eyes and had a bubbly and bright personality to match. Regina, on the other hand, was brunette and had brown eyes with a serious and gloomy demeanor. But they were drawn to each other. They became the best of friends almost immediately. Perhaps, it been because of their desire to help others which is why Regina became a cop (along with a few other contributors) and why Greene became a therapist with an unofficial matchmaking business on the side. Regina wanted to bring justice to people that needed it and Greene wanted to bring solace to those who needed it.

Regina dialed Greene who picked up immediately. Regina was so grateful for Greene's friendship. She'd been there for Regina all through the loss of Daniel. Greene had basically become Daniel; she helped cook, clean, take care of Henry, and various other chores that were easier with two people rather than one. Regina wasn't even sure if she could express her gratitude.

"Hey Reggie," Greene said with a laugh.

Regina cringed on the other side. She hated that nickname and Greene knew it. But Regina couldn't honestly say it didn't cheer her up given the recent circumstances, "Hey there Pixie Bell."

Greene was aghast, "Take it back right now."

Regina snickered, "Sorry I'll take it back if you do me a huge favor."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Well, I was hoping that if you don't have a client right now that maybe you could go pick up Henry from school because he has lice," Regina pleaded.

Greene playfully groaned, "That is a huge favor. You're not only asking me to pick up your kid but subject myself to those disgusting bugs. But since Henry is my favorite kid in the world I guess that I can let it slide this time. But I have a client at two"

"That's fine. You can just bring him by the station. But stop by the store and get some caps so he doesn't get it everywhere. Pretty please."

"Sure thing. See you in a bit," Regina could feel her pity smile through the phone. It wasn't that Greene really felt sorry for Regina in some superiority complex way but she did sympathize with the situation and sometimes it made Regina feel weak and inferior; but she'd never tell Greene that.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! See you soon."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About an hour and half after returning to the station, Regina went to deliver a report when Greene and Henry came barreling through the door.

"Special delivery," Greene motioned to Henry in Vanna White fashion.

_Thank you_, Regina mouthed and fluttered her eyelids. She then turned to Henry, "Alright pal, get to my office and get started on that homework. No touching the candy jar until you finished at least one assignment. And no touching or scratching that head of yours. Capiche?"

Henry groaned but nodded, "Fine."

Regina tilted her head in the direction of her office, "Better get to it."

After Henry was gone, Regina looked back at Greene, "Thanks again. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you Greene."

"You'd be hopelessly lost, duh." She raised up her arm to emphasize the obviousness of the answer.

"Come here," Regina rallied Greene into a hug.

In mid hug, Greene blurted, "Who is that?"

Regina turned to see to whom Greene was referring. _Robin._ Of course. She waved him off turning her attention back to Greene, "Nobody. Just the new guy I'm supposed to be working with."

"Regina he's so cute!" If hearts could take the place of eyes like they do in old anime shows, it would have happened to Greene in that moment, "But why does he look so down in the dumps?"

"Don't know, don't care," Regina answered simply.

"He's your partner though."

"I don't care about that. I didn't even want a new partner. He just showed up uninvited and keeps getting in my way."

"Regina…" Greene gave her the look; the one that says 'you know exactly what I'm thinking right this second and it basically has to do with my disapproval of your behavior.' Regina knew that Greene was about to go full on therapist on her. "Look, I'm not saying you have to marry this guy but you can't just disregard him because he's taking Daniel's spot. It's not his fault that your husband died and it is not his fault that he got chosen to take his place. Besides maybe a new friend is exactly what you need."

"You want me to replace you?" Regina teased.

"No," Greene smiled, "But I do think you should give this guy a chance. You never know, you might like him."

"We're going to be partners that's it," Regina retorted.

Greene smiled again, looking away from Regina, "If you say so. But you said that about Daniel."

"But-"

Greene cut Regina off, "I know. It was different with Daniel. Look, at least try and be friends with this guy. It'll be good for you."

Regina sighed, "We'll see."

"That's the spirit," Greene clasped her hands together. "I have to go now but I'll swing by for dinner time." Greene hugged Regina once more and then headed for the door.

Regina waved goodbye and wearily shuffled back to her office.

On her way, Leroy was passing by and stopped Regina, "Did'ya hear? The boss lady got that fancy whisky from that thief's house. Go to her office and get some, if ya want. It tastes like magic."

Regina wasn't a whisky drinker and she didn't plan on becoming one but it didn't mean she couldn't use this opportunity to make amends so that he would look good to Sheriff Swan and Greene.

Regina headed to Sheriff Swan's office.

"Officer Mills," Swan greeted her, "Here to retrieve a drink?"

Regina looked at her doubtfully. She said she wasn't going to ever question her boss but she had to this time. It just seemed fishy and Regina didn't want anyone including herself to get into trouble for something like this or fall into a trap that maybe the sheriff was planning, "Sheriff Swan, I'm sorry but isn't there some kind of violation against this kind of thing?"

Sheriff Swan chuckled, "Not when it's mine."

Regina answered with a quizzical look.

"Neal is my ex-boyfriend. He stole this from me a few years ago. Figured it was time I got it back," Swan took a sip from her own glass.

Questions began swimming in Regina's mind, "Wait, so you dated a criminal? Isn't there some violation in your involvement in this? And did he actually have anything to do with the Peter Pan killer?"

"I didn't know he was a criminal at the time. I didn't question him. I technically had no involvement. And we still aren't sure. We don't have enough to hold him but I believe that other man might have something to do with our killer. And we'll find out soon enough," Sheriff Swan responded purposefully, "Now here take this drink and then take a break and take care of your kid. Your work for today is done, Mills."

Regina knew there was no sense in retaliating. So she took the cup and nodded, "See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Swan answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Glass in hand, Regina knocked on Robin's office door. He permitted her entry but looked disdainful when he realizes it's her.

"I come in peace," she raised one hand in Boy Scout fashion.

"What do you want?" He spoke tersely.

"I came with a peace offering. And an…" She paused hating to utter out the words which would admit that she was wrong, "apology. I was way out of line earlier and I didn't mean to offend you. You're right, I don't know you and I shouldn't have assumed. I apologize," she then offered him the glass.

He sniffed it, "Is this?"

She nodded.

Robin smiled a genuine, eye-crinkling smile, "Well that's incredibly kind of you."

"Let me be clear though," she interjected before the moment got friendly or sappy, "I don't know you and I don't plan on getting to know you. I want to know you in a strictly professional sense, nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to be your friend or anything of the sort. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And then whenever we work together, we cooperate and get the job done. But that's it. Sound good?"

Robin was grinning, "I'm going to become your friend if it's the last thing I do Regina Mills."

"Yeah we'll see about that," she scoffed. "Goodnight Officer Locksley."

"Goodnight _partner_," He put heavy emphasis on the last word because he knew that no matter how much Regina wanted to resist it, she'd basically accepted him as her official partner.

Regina surrendered this time, staying silent. She smiled and closed his door. He'd won this time but there was much more to come and Regina wasn't going to continue being that submissive. He won this time but it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Regina heard Henry rapping on the door followed by a feeble, "Mom? Are you awake?"

After spending the past two days with combs, hairnets, shampoo, and lots of laundry, Regina was taking a break on her Sunday morning. She had the day off and while she fully intended on spending it with Henry, she was hoping to sleep in. However, she didn't begrudge her son for wanting to start the day off early. Henry had become a little needier after Daniel's death. Regina didn't mind but it did break her heart to see her son in such pain in the absence of his father.

Henry started having nightmares a lot. He often mentioned standing in a room surrounded by fire with no escape. Regina would give anything to take that experience away from him but all she could do was soothe him when he woke up, panicked and upset. It used to be Daniel's job to take care of Henry after a nightmare but now Regina was alone to do it all.

"Just a minute honey," Regina called out, hoisting herself out of her bed. She quickly made it up and then padded over to her closet. She was wearing Daniel's pajamas and she did want to trouble Henry by letting him see. He didn't need another reminder that his dad was gone and he most certainly didn't need to see Regina in a vulnerable place. Regina found comfort sleeping in them. She could almost feel Daniel when she wore them and not to mention she could still breathe in the sweet fresh scent that he always had. In a way it was kind of pathetic. Unfortunately his scent was fading from them and soon Regina would just be left with some photographs and memorabilia anyway.

Finally, Regina opened her door to her son. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes weary. Regina hugged him, "Hey, why don't I cook up some breakfast, hmm? Then I can tell you about the plans I have for today."

Henry nodded excitedly, "Can we have bacon mom, please?"

"What is breakfast without bacon?!" She asked incredulously then chuckled, wrapping her arm around Henry and steering him to the kitchen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina announced that she and Henry were going to the zoo. She knew how much Henry loved the zoo. It would help get his mind off of things. He was 9, soon to be 10, and he didn't need the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When they got into the zoo, Henry immediately requested ice cream. Regina reluctantly permitted it. Only her child would want ice cream in November. Some "parenting experts" would look down their noses at Regina's parenting of late but she didn't care. She just wanted Henry to be happy. Greene suggested that he come and see her for a few sessions just so he could have a way to confront his father's death but Regina took offense to the suggestion. It wasn't like Henry didn't acknowledge his father's mortality or deal with it. Sure, Regina wasn't keen on constantly bringing it up but it's not like the situation was just ignored.

After the two got their ice cream (Strawberry for Regina and chocolate for Henry- they were a classics kind of family), Regina looked over at Henry who was consuming his ice cream at lightning speed, "Alright kiddo, what's first? Penguins, snakes, lions? Take your pick."

Henry mused, heavily contemplating his options, "Hmmm, can we see the monkeys first?"

"Sounds good to me," Regina shrugged.

Henry stopped walking, "And mom, it's a leopard not a lion."

Regina held her hands up, "Excuse me." She wrapped one arm around Henry and they paced together towards the monkeys.

Then she saw him. Regina quickly looked around as if she could find a place to hide from Robin in this godforsaken place. Maybe if she just pretended to not notice him, she wouldn't have to have a conversation with him. Also, she hadn't told Henry yet about her new partner and this was not the time or the place to do that. She wasn't sure how he'd react and not to mention, today was supposed to be a day of tranquil bonding. But it seemed that serendipity had other plans. Maybe Robin would be one of those people who sees people that they know in public but doesn't say anything. Yeah right, Regina had known Robin for a total of 3 days now and she knew that he was exactly the type of person to immediately greet someone even if he's only known them for 3 days.

Regina unenthusiastically raised her head so that she was looking straight at Robin who was now waving cheerfully at her. She followed his other hand which had a child of no more than five years old attached to it. Regina felt that same pang of guilt that she had the other day in the apartment. Robin had a child. Of course he took offense to her previous comments because he did have a responsibility and he might have been struggling just like her.

When Robin and the child reached Regina and Henry, Robin was the first to speak, "Well hey there partner."

He was not letting the partner thing go. Regina couldn't deny that at times it was charming and somewhat endearing but most of the time it grated her nerves. And this was the one time it might make her go stark raving mad.

"Robin," Regina answered contemptuously.

"Papa," the little boy with dimples for miles, tugged on his pant leg. Regina felt a twinge in her heart. He was so cute, she just wanted to wrap him up and hug him forever.

Regina knelt down to become eye level with the boy, "And who is this adorable little guy?" She grinned at the little boy in hopes that he would understand that she was a nice person.

"This is my son, Roland," he nudged Roland forward. "Go on boy, say hello."

Roland stepped forward a little more. He grinned, showing his dimples, "Roland Locksley, at your service." He stuck out a hand.

Regina felt her heart melt instantly in her chest. How could a man who was so incredibly aggravating have a child who was so adorable and enchanting. She beamed at Roland and shook his tiny hand, "Well it is very nice to meet you Roland Locksley. I'm Regina," she stood back up so that she could introduce Henry to both of them, "Henry, this is Robin and Roland Locksley. Robin and I work together. And gentlemen, this I my son, Henry."

Robin and Roland both shook Henry's hand. Roland, tugged on Robin's pants leg again, "Papa can I have some ice cream?"

"Wha- no Roland, it's November. Why in the world would you want ice cream?"

"Regina has some," he pointed at the cone that that she'd forgotten was in her hand.

Regina shrugged, "Henry is a big fan of ice cream in winter too. "

"Thanks a lot," He turned back to Roland after Regina mouthed a _payback_ in response, "I don't even have the money for that, boy."

Roland sighed in defeat, "Okay…"

Regina attempted to frown but a laugh was pulling on the corner of her lips. She raised an eyebrow at Robin, "Guess there's no dad of the year award for you."

Then Roland turned to Regina excitedly, "Do you have any money?"

She was shocked for a second and then laughed. He was Robin's child.

"ROLAND!" Robin barked at him, face turning red, "I'm sorry, I swear I raised him better than that. He knows-"

"It's fine," Regina cut him off. She fished a couple of dollars out of her pocket.

Roland went to reach for them but Robin lightly swatted his hand away.

Regina shot Robin a look, "It's fine, really. I don't mind." She extended the change again to Roland, who cautiously took it, eyeing his dad.

"Thanks Regina," He hugged her leg.

She tousled his curly brown hair. She looked over at Robin, "Is it okay if Henry takes him over there?" She was hoping that he'd catch on that she needed to have a word with him.

Robin grumbled out an okay. Once the boys had walked away, he stopped Regina before she could even speak, "Look, I know you were being nice but next time let me handle my son, okay?"

"Okay… Geez would it kill you to have some fun?" She used his words from the other day against him.

Robin grinned, "Yeah well some of have responsibilities and can't have the luxury of ice cream." He was mocking her but Regina actually appreciated it because it meant all was forgiven between the two.

But she felt the need to apologize again, "Speaking of which, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you had a son and I shouldn't have assumed that your life was easy."

Robin crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I don't know Regina. I just think I'm going to need some time to get over this."

"Oh please stop being so dramatic," She laughed and playfully pushed him. It was a natural feeling and she instantly regretted it. It wasn't like a moment of attraction or anything but the uninhibited lightheartedness was something she had with Daniel. It felt like she was betraying Daniel by doing it with someone else. Was that crazy? Regina recovered, "But on a more serious note, can you not mention that we're partners again. I want to calmly explain the whole situation to Henry myself."

Robin nodded with solemnity, "I understand. Actually, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to my predecessor? No one at the station seems to want to talk about it and frankly I'm a nosy bastard."

Regina sighed. Being cavalier about this situation was anything but easy. Nobody wanted to talk about it because no one wanted to accept their own part in it. Even she had a fault in it. She especially had a fault in it. But at the end of the day the Peter Pan killer was mostly to blame. "Well," She finally started, "Two months ago, next Thursday, we were hot on the trail for the-" She fell silent when she saw the boys sprinting back towards them.

"Hey mom," Henry panted, "Can Robin and Roland go see the monkeys with us?"

"Eh Henry I don't-"

"We'd love to," Robin interjected.

Of course. They all strolled to the monkey exhibit. Henry was to the left of Regina but Roland had staked his territory between Robin and Regina. During their walk, Roland let go of Robin's hand and shifted his ice cream so that he could hold Regina's hand. Regina looked questionably at Robin. He shrugged in response.

Henry cleared his throat, "So Robin you work with my mom?"

"Mhm."

"Cool," This time the looks were the opposite between Regina and Robin.

Regina looked at the people around her. There were tons of children running around and parents fussing at those children. There were families laughing, couples kissing. She caught a glimpse of a couple who had two little children running around their legs. But the two were standing incredibly close to each other and whispering intimately. They were smiling and the man planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. Regina longed for that affection. She swallowed heavily and then looked down at little Roland. He was still heartily enjoying his ice cream. That reminded her of when Henry was little and he did the exact same thing. Although, he finished his ice cream at record breaking speeds. She really missed those days.

Approaching the exhibit entrance, Roland let go of Regina's hand and ran inside with Henry.

Robin chortled. He and Regina walked behind them slowly.

"He's an adorable kid. And he's sweet as can be. You should be proud," Regina watched after them.

"Thanks. Out of the few words that I heard from Henry, he seems like an all around good kid too," Robin returned the compliment.

"He is. He really is," she mused. "So where's Roland's mom?" Why did she go there? That was getting far too personal. But she supposed this was 'giving him a chance.' Greene was right. It wasn't fair to mistreat him just because he wasn't Daniel. Besides she'd rather discuss that then return to their previous topic.

"Deceased actually; cancer," Robin lowered his head. Okay, maybe this wasn't better than the previous topic. "That's why we moved here. I couldn't bear to be on the receiving end of one more pitying look."

At that point Regina burst into a fit of laughter. Robin, of course, looked at her like she's lost her mind. And perhaps it was insensitive at the moment but it just hit her. "Wow," she articulated. "I'm sorry it's just that I made a huge ass out of myself the other day didn't I?"

She could see that Robin was trying to find a way to defend her, in his head but after a few seconds of no luck, he shrugged, "Yeah pretty much."

"I'm incredibly sorry."

"Don't be," he waved it off. "You didn't know."

"But still."

"Regina," he grabbed both of her upper arms. She sucked in a sharp breath, "It's fine, really."

She fell silent. He was still holding onto her arms. But she wasn't really all that uncomfortable. She looked up at him and she finally saw the feeling that she'd heard in his voice the other day: the debilitated and overwhelmed feeling that she felt every day, too. He'd gone to battle with the world and the world won hands down.

"He was your husband, right?" Robin asked quietly, shifting the conversation and knowing that she'd been avoiding it.

Regina nodded.

"What happened?" This time around it wasn't really a question. There was still curiosity but it became more of a demand because he knew Regina was wary about telling the story. However he knew that he could get it out of her. He guided her to a bench on the side where they could still keep an eye on the kids but could chat privately.

Regina twisted her mouth to the side, "Well, a couple months ago, Daniel was the lead on the Peter Pan case. He was amazing at his job. He was clever and intuitive. He caught these connections between these boys before anyone else. It was crazy how quickly he found them and what he found; like all of them were orphaned or abandoned, 5 of the 6 attended the same school, they were all C students, all of them had these rings that I'm currently trying to figure the out the significance of, all of them did this and that. It was admirable. One day, Daniel, got a lead, a really good one, I guess, because he went after it. But he didn't follow protocol. He didn't do what he was supposed to," she felt her voice catch and tears welled up in her eyes. "He left the station and nobody asked where he was going. No one said or did anything. They just let him go. He went to follow the lead. He tried to call me, you know, but I didn't answer because I was too busy with Greene and Henry. 'I'll just call him back later,' I said." The tears were now at the brim and beginning to spill over.

Robin took a step towards her and put his arm around her to soothe her.

Regina gained her composure and continued, "So he went to go follow this lead. I think he genuinely found the killer." She felt anger surge through her suddenly, "Gah, how could he have been so stupid?! He should have immediately requested backup!" She threw her arms down. She sighed, "The next part gets a little blurry. He called for backup but something happened because less than ten minutes later Daniel w-was dead." Regina took a deep breath this time; relief flooded through her. It actually felt good to get it out. She was being open and honest and it just felt good.

"I also think there was some miscommunication within the station at the time but some of them are covering it up. But Daniel died because he got into some trouble right after he called for backup and I'm almost certain that the killer is responsible. And I'm determined to find out everything that happened that day. Do you know how difficult it is to not know what happened to your loved one? To not have any clue as to what happened to them in the moments leading up to their death? Daniel died and all we were left with is more mysteries. We don't know how he died, what he was after, what he discovered, what the lead was or most importantly who the killer is. And that isn't fair. Daniel died in vain and it's not fair." The tears were back.

This time Robin completely embraced her. He wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed into his chest, letting tears stream down her face. This was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. She didn't want to be close to him. But it was too late. Pandora's Box had been opened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. Regina knew it wasn't pity this time either but it also wasn't like Greene's sympathy. No, this time it was understanding. Robin didn't completely understand but he lost a spouse so he understood most of what she was feeling. "It's gonna be okay because, I will help you catch the son of a bitch and find out what happened to your husband if it's the last thing I do."

Regina laughed into his coat, "I thought you were going to try and be my friend if it was the last thing you did."

Robin let go just slightly so that they could look at each other but he was still holding her, "Well I kind of assumed after this moment that we were friends."

Regina smirked and pushed off his arms, "We are not friends, we're just p-"

"Partners?" he raised a brow.

Regina frowned and capitulated, "Fine, yes. We're… partners."

"Well it's about time."

"Yeah, yeah shut up," She rolled her eyes.

She began to walk away towards the monkey exhibit.

Robin caught up with her and strode alongside her, "Regina, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Regina appreciated his Casablanca reference so much that she didn't even reproach him.

Maybe things were going to be okay and maybe this was even the beginning of a beautiful friendship but Regina wasn't going to let him know that. "C'mon and let's get our kids." She walked ahead of him again.

Robin grabbed her arm, "Regina, I fully intend on keeping my promise. I won't let you down."

Somewhere in Regina's heart she knew it was the truth and she couldn't have been happier to hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Warning the next few chapters may be considered graphic and/or violent. Please read at your own discretion. Also after today my chapters might take a little longer, please be patient. Thank you to all the readers! Hope you're enjoying!_

* * *

><p><em>Regina.<em>

It was a whisper in her dream but it'd bled through her subconscious into her conscious mind. It was almost like it was real. It was Daniel's voice. Well, it was a distorted version of Daniel's voice. She couldn't quite get his voice right in her head anymore; it was slipping away just like the rest of him.

She was at the station again. Henry had stayed with Greene last night because Regina was scouring like mad through the files in front of her. Neglectful, perhaps, but Regina knew that Henry was in capable hands and he loved spending time with Greene. Hell, Greene was practically a child anyway. But another child had gone missing in the city and Regina had to get on the ball. Time was running out.

_Creak._

Robin slowly entered Regina's office, "Oh good. You're awake. I went for a coffee run. I asked Leroy what you liked and he said this," He handed her a venti pumpkin spice latte.

"This is perfect," she mumbled out. She took a huge sip of the warm, 'sweet-then-bitter' liquid. It might be bizarre but Regina thoroughly enjoyed the bitter aftertaste that came with Starbucks coffee. Without the bitter, the sweet isn't as sweet, right?

"So you're one of those girls, hmm?"

"Excuse me" she held the cup out, "But have you ever tasted this? It might be cliché but it's like fall in a cup. It's amazing."

Robin breathed a short laugh.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour now," he shrugged.

Regina groaned, placing her palms over her eye sockets and rubbing over them. She glanced down at the files which were as useless as ever. Even her and Robin's brains along with a few addendums from Sheriff Swan were no match for whatever Daniel had cooked up in his brain and neglected to tell anyone.

"I can't believe the sheriff let a newbie like me on this case," Robin took a sip of his coffee.

"It's only because you're my partner and I'm the new lead on the case."

"You just love putting a man down, huh?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Only you," Regina teased.

Robin picked up a picture of one of the victims they found. Devin Gregory, 14. He and this other boy Felix were the oldest. Regina grimaced and looked away. She knew she was a cop and that she had to learn to stomach these kinds of things but there are just some things a person shouldn't ever see.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this up m'lady, but I finally saw the pictures of Daniel," He was looking into his lap.

Robin didn't need to say anything else because she knew exactly what he was referencing. She pursed her lips and said nothing.

"I have to know why you think he was different," he continued gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"I apologize again, but why did th-they," he paused, struggling to finish his sentence about the gruesome nature of the killings. "Have their hearts cut out of their chests while he h-had his back removed in Hannibal Lecter fashion?" The last bit was insensitive but Regina knew that Robin was trying to lighten the situation to make it easier to talk about and far less personal.

"It was Buffalo Bill," she said quietly, picking at a fingernail.

"Pardon?"

"It was Buffalo Bill in _Silence of the Lambs_ who ripped the girls' skin off. Hannibal Lecter just ate people," the words spilled out of her mouth so nonchalantly; robotically almost.

"Right. I knew that," he nodded.

"It's a metaphor," she persevered. "Daniel was different because he wasn't a child. I don't know what he's doing with the hearts but he knows we call him the Peter Pan killer. And he wanted to kill Daniel in dramatic fashion as well. So he decided to 'rip out Daniel's shadow' but since he couldn't actually rip out his shadow, he took the next best thing."

Robin looked revolted, "So the answer we're searching for is what he wants the heart for?"

"Mhm," she sipped her coffee.

"What about this Neal Cassidy guy?" he inquired.

"Well," she looked around the room as if someone else could hear. She leaned across the desk, "I think Swan just brought him for a personal vendetta. I looked through his file, trying to connect him to this killer. He could be aiding him by sheltering him but right now he's a dead end; there' no real proof."

"Can't we try and cut a deal? Maybe we could fish something out of him if we offer something in exchange."

Regina shook her head, "We tried that. He doesn't like the bargain that we're giving. The only thing we can hold him for right now is a stolen bottle of liquor from his ex-girlfriend. We can't arrest him for aiding and abetting because we don't have anything concrete."

Robin was completely oblivious to the fact that Sheriff Swan was Neal Cassidy's ex-girlfriend._ Men._ He breathed out heavily enough to where his lips vibrated, "So what are we going to do?"

"We have to find the connection that Daniel found. It's the key," she shuffled through the papers in the file.

Robin reached over and steadied her hands, "And we will."

Regina felt her cheeks warm. He start to grab her a lot as of late. Perhaps it was a comforting mechanism. Regina found it awkward but ever since the zoo, she'd felt less uncomfortable about it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Several hours had passed and Regina had had no luck in her quest for a lead. She was losing hope. She couldn't let Daniel die in vain but she was at a loss.

Regina had to clear her head. Not that the streets of New York City were a good place to clear her head but it's all she really had. Being holed up in her office was not solving any problems. As she strolled down the streets, she observed all the people around her. She found it curious how the world kept spinning for all these people when someone somewhere just had their entire world stop in its tracks.

Regina caught sight of a girl who had a whole pile of books in arms. She watched as the girl tripped and all the books tumbled to the ground. Of all the people passing, only one turned to look at her but even they didn't stop to help. What a self absorbed world they live in. Regina rushed over to help.

The girl looked over at Regina, "Thanks, I'm so damn clumsy sometimes." She scooped up the books.

Regina handed the rest of the books to the girl, "It happens to the best of us."

"Will you actually do me a huge favor?"

Regina shrugged, "Sure what is it?"

The girl gestured toward the door of the shop beside them, "Could you open that for me?"

"Absolutely," she opened the door. "You must be a frequent customer."

"Well I actually own this place," she waddled in the door.

"Really?"

"Yep. My own little oasis," the girl walked to the back and sat the books on the counter then put her hands on her hips, looking about. "You're welcome to take a look around."

"Eh, I don-"

_Ding._

Regina and the girl turned to see the person who entered. It was the guy from the station. She recognized him from his mug shot. Neal Cassidy.

"Hey Belle," he raised a hand as a wave.

"Neal! Where've you been?!" The Belle girl exclaimed, hugging Neal.

"Oh, just some trouble with an ex," He waved it off.

"Oh Neal. Trouble with normal everyday Emma or trouble with Sheriff Emma?"

Regina was glad she'd changed out of her uniform so that this situation wasn't awkward.

"Doesn't matter because they don't have anything on me regardless," he looked over at Regina, "And who's this?"

"I actually don't know. A good Samaritan," Belle smiled at Regina.

"I'm Regina M-Groom," She changed her last name just in case it implicated her later. It was Daniel's last name. She didn't take his last name because she was already an officer and it just complicated things. Part of her would always regret that because he used to mention how it limited the bond between them. Regina never saw the significance of taking a man's name in the first place but t was no matter.

"Nice to meet you," Belle and Neal said together. Regina shook each of their hands.

"So you two are friends?" Regina asked cordially.

Belle began to speak but Neal interrupted, "She's actually dating my dad."

"Ohhhh," Regina's eyes grew big.

"It's okay, My dad was 17 when I was born and Belle here is 5 years older than me. Plus I thoroughly enjoy thinking of Belle as my mom," He made a sarcastic grin at Belle.

Belle pinched Neal's cheeks.

"Well as long as you're okay with it," Regina laughed. "So how did you meet his dad?"

"He owns the Pawn Shop down the street. He was actually quite beastly when I first met him but we grew to really care for one another," Belle mused.

"Speaking of which, I need to talk to you about him and Malcolm," Neal said imperatively.

"Neal…" Belle gave him a look that indicated she was not eager about the topic.

Realizing that this was her cue to leave, Regina spoke before she was stuck in the middle of something, "I think I better go."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you really should," Neal answered.

"Okay then, maybe I'll see you again soon," Regina nodded at Belle.

Neal and Belle waved goodbye but Regina had no intention of leaving. Something was fishy about the conversation and even if it had nothing to do with the murders, her inner cop wouldn't let her leave. Regina carefully calculated a way that she could appear to walk out the door and then slip behind a bookshelf.

When they thought she was gone, Belle hissed, "I already told you I want no part in it."

"Belle please," he was pleading with her. There was desperation in his voice. He was in trouble and Regina hoped that it was exactly what she'd been looking for.

"Look Neal, I couldn't help you if I wanted to," she whispered strictly. "You really should talk to Emma. She can help you. I know she's your ex but she wants the best for you and if you think your grandfather is involved in those boys' murders then she will help you."

Regina covered her mouth in shock.

"I don't want help from Emma Swan. Plus, you don't think that dad is involved in it? If you think he hasn't done anything to assist Malcolm then you obviously don't know him. And not to mention, dad and Malcolm have both pissed off a lot of powerful people. They will fry instantly for it if word got out. C'mon Belle, we have to _something_." Neal must have been quite confident in the culpability of his father and grandfather judging by the level of distress in his voice.

Regina was so excited; she could've jumped out of her skin.

"No Neal. I want no part in it and that is final. Now leave."

_Shit._ Regina had neglected to come up with an escape plan. She peeked around the bookcase to see if they could see her. But the bell. Without thinking, she ripped open the door anyway.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a moment," Belle called out.

Regina ran out the door in to the crowd. She blended in with the people, ducking her head. She attempted to look for this pawn shop. She stopped when she spotted it. Picking her phone out of her pocket, she shot a text to Robin with the picture attached.

_I've got a lead. More to come._

He replied quickly,_ I'll be there in ten._

_No, I've got it._

_No you don't. I'll be there soon._

Regina rolled her eyes. It wasn't a dangerous excursion. She could handle this. But she didn't have the strength to argue with him. _Fine. 23__rd__ & 9__th__. Wear normal clothes._

_K._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later on the dot, Robin showed up, "Where is it?" He panted.

Regina pointed across the street.

"Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. That's our lead?"

Regina filled Robin in on her entire lucky adventure. She was so excited, she could taste justice. Her lucky break was here. She would win this time, "We're going to start staking it out. We have to catalog every customer who walks through that door. One of them is bound to be this Malcolm guy."

"Okay, so let's get to the station and see what dirt we can come up with first. We'll start the stakeout tomorrow."

"Fine," Regina grumbled. She wanted to catch the killer now but she knew a rash decision would mess everything up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A week later they still came up with nothing. The stakeout had ended up being held back for the weekend because Roland got sick. But finally Monday rolled around. Now it was Monday again. Roland and Henry were at school and Regina was sitting at a café that was conveniently diagonal from the pawn shop.

Robin and Regina had devised a plan to play a pair of friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. After chatting they would a agree to continue meeting there. However to get different times of the day they set up a schedule. One day they'd meet up, the next he'd go alone, and then the next two Regina might go alone.

Regina was looking at her list of recent visitors. She'd given all of them a description and an all-encompassing nickname. Short, fat, bald guy mobster type- Harry Wormwood. Elegant woman with long black hair- Black Beauty. She'd probably get in trouble for it but it was amusing nonetheless.

_Buzz._

Regina's cell phone was vibrating. It was Robin. She clicked answer, "What?" He hated that. She, however, enjoyed it because she finally found a way to irritate him.

"Get down to the station immediately," Robin ran the whole sentence together.

"But I'm not done with my shift. Is it important?"

"Yes. Hurry," he hung up.

Regina felt concerned. That didn't sound like Robin. He would never be that terse. Was something wrong? What kind of emergency was it? Was someone hurt? Did they get a new lead? Regina threw a 20 on the table and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later, heart racing, Regina rushed into the station. Everything seemed in order but where was everyone? Then it hit her. This was a surprise party. Her birthday was in a week. She felt so livid that she was sure her blood had turned to poison. She might have a heart attack at any second with her blood pressure as high as it was.

"Go ahead and come out now," she yelled. But nothing happened.

She started down the hallway to her office, "Robin? Sheriff Swan? Leroy? Hello?" But she still got no answer. She reached Robin's office and opened it. Empty. She did the same for her office and the three other offices in that hallway. Regina was becoming more anxious. What if she found all her coworkers massacred?

She headed toward the other side of the building where the conference room was. Why didn't she think of the conference room? Of course that's where they were hiding. However, when she got to the conference room, it was as bare as everything else.

"Hello?" Regina called out again.

She went back to the front lobby stumped and frankly worried. She had no one to call. They were the police. But there seemed to be no sign of struggle. Everything seemed normal. But this was far from normal. She checked her watch. It was 5:20. Everyone should still be there. She hoped that Robin was playing some sick joke on her.

"Very funny, now come out. It's not funny anymore," she shouted, her voice shaking.

Regina headed for the door. This wasn't right. She pulled her gun out to be safe. She dared anyone to come after her. What if she was just being silly and her coworkers were just going for an over dramatic surprise? Regina slid her back against the wall until she reached the exit. She swung it open and pointed her gun. Nothing.

She took one more glance around the station. It was empty. She walked out and anticipated a jump scare whether it was from a friend or foe. Regina kept her gun out until she got to her car. There she saw a wrapped present. She rolled her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. Robin was good. She looked around to see if he was going to pop out. But after a few second of nothing she returned to her present. She opened it quickly.

Then, her heart plummeted. It was like something out of an episode of _Pretty Little Liars _or some other ridiculous horror film. Dread enveloped Regina because inside it was a small pool of blood and a note that read: _Stay away or end up like him. _

This was a direct threat. This guy was the real deal and he was no longer playing around. She was getting too close just like Daniel and the killer knew he wanted her to know that he knew it. Regina began hyperventilating. But why didn't he kill her? If they were alone he could have just taken her out. Unless he had something worse up his sleeve.

_Buzz._

It was Greene.

"Greene what's wrong? Where's Henry?"Regina answered in a mad state of panic.

"Nothing's wrong here and Henry's right beside me. But I heard the station got a bomb threat and even though they cleared it, they sent everyone home. I was wondering if you were okay. And when you were planning to come home."

Regina sighed in relief, "I'll be home s-" But then she remembered who else knew too much. _Robin_. Panic swept over her again, "I actually have to go. I'll be home in a few hours."

She hung up and drove faster than ever to Robin's apartment; sirens blaring and heart hoping that she wasn't too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When she got there, Regina stormed the building and climbed the steps three at a time. She'd tried to call Robin again but she assumed that the killer had his phone after he didn't answer which would also explain the bizarre phone call. She didn't want to consider the other possibility. Regina felt her heart sink once more when she saw that their door was open. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes before entering.

There she saw Robin kneeling and holding Roland in the middle of the floor. Roland was crying and Robin was soothing, "You're safe boy. It's okay."

Regina wasn't even sure if they'd noticed her presence, "What happened?"

Robin looked up. Standing, he walked over to Regina, "I'm sorry. It's gone."

He meant the case file and every lead they had in it. But at this point she no longer cared about it, "Was anyone hurt?"

Robin looked over at Roland; Regina's eyes followed, "Luckily, no. I have to apologize again. You trusted me and I've let you down."

Regina held up her hand to stop him, "Nothing is worth the loss of a child."

There was a pause. Neither of them said anything. Finally, Robin spoke up, "Now what?"

Regina bit her lip, "Right now, we comfort your child. Tomorrow we wake up and we start again. This isn't over. He hasn't won. We still have everything in our heads and we haven't even gotten our connection yet."

Robin was peering into the floor, "We did though. I was going to surprise you. I found a letter from Daniel to you and it literally said connections on it. Unfortunately, I was trying to be gallant and was going to let you read it first."

She sighed, "How did you-"

"Drawer. False bottom."

She stayed silent for a second and then pressed on. Robin did the right thing and she couldn't hold that against him, "It doesn't matter because we have the best thing of all," Regina craned her neck to look at him. "We know who our guy is. Now we just have to prove it and do it quietly."

"And you trust me?"

"We'll see," she chaffed. She wasn't sure where her level of trust was with Robin. She couldn't deny that despite her resistance, she had bonded with him. She didn't think they were quite friends but they weren't just partners anymore. Regina was always wary and reserved and she wasn't planning on changing that about herself, but Robin kept weaseling into her life and unfortunately he seemed to be the perfect person to be around. He was persistent at chipping down her walls and no matter what substance she used for those walls she was defenseless. He was perseverant.

But for now, she'd try to keep the ball in her court. As long as she didn't let on that his insidious behavior might be working, Regina could keep him at arm's length and that was the way she liked it.

"Now who wants some cookies?" Regina was now looking and walking to Roland, who'd perked up at the sound of cookies.

"I don't have any," Robin interposed.

Regina glanced at Robin, "So we go get some. I know this great little dinner with the best cookies and hot chocolate in town. Henry loves getting his with cinnamon," she smiled at Roland, "In fact, I'll have Greene and Henry meet us over there."

Roland cheered and Robin gave Regina a grateful look but then shifted it to a smirk.

"Don't," she held out a finger. "Just partners."

"I didn't say anything," his smirk grew. "But we'll see about that."

Regina rolled her eyes and then walked out with other two in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you,"_ Regina heard singing fill her bedroom. She smiled contently with her eyes still closed. She left them closed even as Henry came over to wish her a happy birthday with a peck on the cheek.

Regina felt content. Nothing was wrong, not at this exact moment. No, this moment was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a more loving family and her birthday was starting out just the way she wanted.

Daniel came over next and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, my beautiful wife. And happy birthday to a woman who couldn't be a day over 21." She giggled as he pecked her on the cheek as well.

"Mom, mom!" Henry exclaimed. "C'mon we made you a big breakfast and we got you presents! Get up!"

Eyes still closed, Regina reached over to pat Henry on the head, "Just a sec, kiddo."

"Hey why don't you go in there and make your mom a plate?" Daniel offered up.

Regina's eyes popped open, "Fine I'm up!" Daniel knew how much Regina was against Henry doing anything in the kitchen. There was always ways for him to get hurt and he somehow always managed to make a mess. Not to mention, there was the time that he ate her apple turnover that was not meant for him. She climbed out of bed and looked over at the two men who'd made her the happiest woman alive.

Daniel was ushering Henry out the door so that he could run over and kiss her like he did every year, before they joined Henry in the kitchen. He turned around but when Regina looked at his face something seemed wrong.

It was as if Daniel's face wasn't there. Regina knew it was Daniel; it had to be Daniel. However, now there was almost a void there. Regina blinked a couple of times hoping that her eyes were simply playing tricks.

"Daniel?"

The figure shook his head and walked over to Regina. He took her in his arms just the way that Daniel did. He held her just the way Daniel did. And then he caressed her cheek just like Daniel did. But it wasn't Daniel. Not anymore. The faceless figure grabbed Regina's chin and guided her face closer to his. He then softly pressed his lips to hers, getting deeper and more aggressive as it went on. This wasn't Daniel's kiss. The grip the figure now had on her was not Daniel's grip.

"Daniel?" She repeated.

But the figure only pursued. She felt desire for this insidious stranger and for a fleeting moment, she kissed back. After a few seconds of struggle, she pushed the figure off of her. Finally, the figure's face came into focus. It wasn't Daniel at all. Although the face was still distorted, Regina knew in her heart who it was.

Robin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Buzz. Ding. Beep._

Regina's phone was going crazy. Miscellaneous versions of 'happy birthday' spilled into her inbox. She didn't bother to look at her phone. She didn't care. In fact, Regina sunk lower into her bed, squeezing her eyes tight and pulling the cover over her head. Maybe if she just didn't acknowledge it, today would go away. She wanted nothing to do with her birthday.

As if on cue, Regina heard a chorus of 'happy birthday' crescendo as it neared her bedroom. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Greene and Henry standing in their pajamas. Greene was holding a cupcake with a single candle in it. Henry was grinning. Regina attempted to return it with a grin of her own.

After they finished their song, Regina sat up and tilted her head to the side. Greene was missing out on the best friend telepathy. Then she smiled as Henry came to peck her cheek. Some things never changed. She ruffled his hair, "How about you go fix your mom a plate of breakfast, hm?"

"You're actually trusting me with this?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Well you better go before I change my mind."

"Going, going," Henry sighed. He stopped next to Greene, "Told you that you'd be in trouble."

"Oh hush kid," Greene kicked backwards as Henry passed her.

Regina chuckled but gained her composure to give Greene a look.

"Look, I know you said you didn't care to celebrate your birthday but if you ever want 'normalcy' for Henry then your birthday is included." Greene crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Maybe I just don't want the reminder that I'm getting old."

It was Greene who gave the look this time. Regina peered into her lap. Greene was right without even saying anything. Regina didn't want the constant reminder that she was a 32 year old widow. Some people hadn't even started their lives yet at this age and hers had already ended.

Greene walked over and sat next to Regina, "You have to start acknowledging it if you're going to move on."

"Move on?" Regina sounded incredulous.

"Regina," Greene gave the look again.

Regina sighed.

Greene did the same then clapped her hands together, "Now get up. And get ready for the best birthday ever!"

Regina reluctantly swung her legs out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Here was to the first of unfortunately many birthdays without her Daniel.

She and Greene shuffled into the kitchen where Henry had taken it upon himself to make a plate for everyone. He even did neatly; there was actually no evidence of a mess. So consumed with her thoughts of self-pity, Regina neglected to notice what a man Henry had become in Daniel's absence. Her heart ached as she felt the guilt settle in. But Henry stood there unwavering, chest swelled with pride. After Regina nodded her approval, he ran into the dining room.

Regina looked down at her plate with a stack of smiley-face pancakes, "So dare I ask what is all on the agenda today?"

Greene delivered a despicable grin, "Fun, of course."

Regina rolled her eyes because she knew that meant Greene had anything but fun up her sleeve.

"In fact, hurry up and finish because we have to get that rascal to school and then go shopping," Greene sang the last word.

"Greene, you know I hate shopping. And I have to go to work. Besides, what are we even shopping for?" Regina groaned.

"Well you actually don't. You have the day off! And for your party of course!"

Of course, Greene had made sure that Regina would have no chance to focus on anything about herself today. Nevermind that there was a crazy killer on the loose. Regina knew that Greene was trying really hard. She was just trying to make the best of what had become a terrible situation. And Regina couldn't appreciate that more if it was even possible. So she couldn't help but comply with Greene's terrible birthday scheme.

"F-" Regina started. There was clatter from the other room. She looked into the dining room at Henry. She shot him 'the look,' the one that terrified children to their very core. Henry flushed. "Greene, I think this is all fine and dandy but have you neglected one important detail?" She tilted her head toward the dining room.

Greene winked, "Got it all under control. Kids, gonna go stay with his grandparents in Boston for the weekend."

"Oh Greene I don't know if that's a good idea. I just…" Regina trailed off. She didn't want to be a burden on Daniel's parents. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't spoken to them much in the past few weeks anyway. It was too difficult and the conversations had become spacious and awkward. Regina told them about Henry but that was about it. She most certainly didn't talk about her job or anything else about their lives; nothing that Daniel was supposed to be a part of.

Greene waved it off, "I already spoke with them. They're picking him up from school and then they will bring him home Sunday afternoon."

Regina was still apprehensive but she conceded nonetheless. Henry whooped from the dining room. It was decided and Regina was between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine," she sighed out. "I have to get ready and _someone_ has to get to school."

Henry groaned this time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After dropping Henry off at school, Regina reluctantly set out on her adventures with Greene. As they strolled down the street, Greene filled Regina in on how she'd called in a favor to their friend Dawn.

Dawn owned a boutique with her girlfriend Lily Magnolia; they called her Magnolia or Maggie. Regina met them through Greene who'd met them in college. She wasn't close to either of them but she often went to dinner with them for a 'girl's night.' Not to mention, they threw her a surprise adult slumber party after Daniel's death.

"Hey ladies," Greene hollered out as she and Regina entered the shop.

"YAY!" Dawn shouted from the back. She peeked her head into the lobby. She was grinning as per usual. Regina was sure that she had never seen Dawn frown. Even though, when she was young, her mother was poisoned and put in coma. Perhaps it was some coping mechanism.

Dawn finally walked out with Magnolia in tow. They both had piles of clothing draped over both their arms. Dawn spoke first, "So we picked out some outfits that we think that will make you look hot as hell tonight. And it's on us." Dawn was still grinning.

Regina exchanged glances with Magnolia who was standing valiantly at Dawn's side. Although Regina and Maggie seldom shared words between each other they were a lot alike. They were calm, collected, serious, and often pessimistic. Their counterparts, however, were rather animated and enthusiastic.

"So what do you want to try on first?" Dawn pressed.

Regina looked between the women and weighed her options. She pointed to Magnolia's pile.

Greene clapped her hands together quickly.

Several dresses and headaches later, Regina had narrowed it down to a sleek black dress that hugged her hips and ruffled at the bottom next to her ankles. Her next choice was a red number that buttoned at the neck and was slit down the chest. And her last was a one-shouldered black cocktail dress.

Eventually they decided on the latter. Greene and Dawn took to finding accessories while Magnolia and Regina stood and observed quietly, exchanging a few looks here and there.

"Who's all coming tonight anyway?" Regina tried to sound nonchalant but part of her couldn't help but be curious about who she'd have to put on a show for that night. That wasn't entirely true either. As much as Regina wanted it not to matter, she was dying to know who cared enough. Who loved her enough to be with her?

Greene began mindlessly rattling off guests, "Well the four of us obviously, everybody at the station, including Leroy…"

Regina didn't even groan in response. Did that mean that Robin was coming? Her dream had thrown her for a loop. It wasn't awkward because Regina had feelings for Robin. Instead, her subconscious sexualized him and she couldn't get it out of her head. It wasn't like she was attracted to him. He's attractive, no doubt. But Regina was under no circumstance attracted to him.

"…Ruby, Mary Margaret and her new fella. Oh! And that Dr. Whale guy. What's his first name? Victor! He's cute Reg. And he's a doctor." Greene was the furthest from subtle. "And Graham and August might stop by."

Regina nodded then looked at her outfit turning left and right several times before just standing there.

Placation danced across Greene's face, "Perfect. Now put your pant suit back on and let's go get brunch. I hear a mimosa calling my name!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Knock._

"Regina come out," Greene urged.

The night was beginning and Regina was somewhat of a wreck. But what did she have to be anxious about? This was her party. It was her birthday and she could do what she wanted. But were they truly there to celebrate her or would they be secretly pitying her behind her back?

Regina swallowed and turned the knob.

Upon walking out, Greene muttered out, "Damn. Don't let Dawn or Magnolia see you. They might leave each other for you. Hell, I might go for you."

Regina twirled around, "You think so?" She couldn't lie, she did feel incredibly sexy. She was wearing the sleek black dress with black and red pumps. Her hair was curled and pulled back. And she boldly brandished her deep red lipstick. Tonight was going to be her night.

"Well, let's get this party started," Greene winked.

About 20 minutes later, guests finally began to arrive. Mary Margaret showed up first with a dashing looking man on her arm, "Happy birthday!" She hugged Regina then gestured towards her date, "This is David… David Nolan." Regina shook David's hand.

Greene turned on some music as people continued piling into her home. All greeted her with smiles and gifts and hugs. When Robin arrived and hugged her, Regina went slightly stiff but Robin disregarded it.

Regina stuck next to Greene most of the night but Greene abandoned Regina after awhile to go use the restroom. She sipped her champagne and watched everyone as they chattered. She looked over at Robin and Sheriff Swan who had been attached at the hip the entire night.

Robin caught her gaze and he chuckled. Regina watched as he excused himself from his conversation with Sheriff Swan to swagger over to Regina.

Regina set down her empty champagne glass and flattened down her dress, looking down at her feet.

"Now why is the most beautiful woman at this party all alone?" Robin grinned and handed her another glass of champagne.

"Stop it," Regina couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"No I'm serious; you look spectacular. Truly the woman who'd make the entire room stop."

"Robin," she warned.

He nodded, "I know, I know. Lighten up though. We can be strictly partners 364 days of year but not today. We can be friends for the birthday spirit of today."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You know you are the farthest thing from charming."

"You know that I'm most certainly charming," He raised his face flippantly.

Before Regina could respond, singing filled the room. Regina looked for Greene who would be bringing out her cake. But Greene was standing across the room, reflecting the same confused look that Regina was now wearing. Regina's eyes grazed across the room to find the instigator. They finally landed at the door where her sister, Lena, was walking in the door.

As everyone realized what was happening, they fell silent. No one spoke once she had finished. Regina blinked rapidly.

"Hey there sis," Lena sneered.

Regina managed to breathe out a "Lena."

"Oh Regina how I've missed you. And that little rascal I call my nephew. Where is he anyway?" Lena peeked around to other rooms.

"He isn't here Lena and you shouldn't be either. Who invited you anyway?" Regina shot a look at Greene who immediately threw her hands up to declare her innocence.

Lena began to circle her sister, "Are you honestly telling me that I have to be invited to my own baby sister's birthday? Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for."

Regina had no desire to have her sister as a part of her birthday festivities. Lena lived for dramatic flair and was desperate to make Regina miserable as if she wasn't miserable enough. If Lena hadn't become so wicked and despicable, perhaps Regina would have seen her more or desired her company more. However, Regina did neither of those.

"Can I see you in the kitchen, _now_?" Regina hissed.

Lena sauntered into the kitchen behind her sister, "Are you really that upset that your sister came to visit you on your birthday?"

"Only if she is here to ruin my day."

"Reggie, I'd never," Lena sounded playfully offended, placing her hand over her heart.

"Don't call me that," Regina grumbled.

"Aw," Lena strode over to Regina and cupped her chin. "Remind you of mommy dearest?"

Regina snatched her face from Lena's grip. "Drop it Lena," she warned.

"Oh c'mon 'Gina. We gotta talk about that bitch sometime. I know you got my messages. You can pretend all you want that she doesn't exist but I know that she does. And I know you read my emails and texts telling you that she's dying." Lena waved her hand, "Good riddance but I think we should at least tell her what a shit mom she was before she takes her one way trip to hell."

Regina was biting back her tears, "Sure Lena. Let's talk about mom. But let's tell the truth. You're not here to cry about mom. You're here to bitch about her and then take it out on me because she liked _me_ better. I know you got the brunt of it all and she didn't want you but that is not my fault. I didn't do anything to you!"

"But you did!" Lena shouted, "You were born!"

Regina recoiled slightly because she knew all her guests could now hear what was transpiring.

"Hey," Robin poked his head into the kitchen. Of course he was coming to butt himself into her business. He couldn't leave well enough alone. "Look, I know this is none of my business but maybe you should leave and let the lady to return to her festivities. This isn't the time or the place."

He looked at Regina with a knowing look. Robin wasn't getting in her business for sheer annoyance or nosiness. Instead he was saving her from the embarrassment. Robin didn't even really know what the argument was about but he knew it was personal. He knew she didn't like her dirty laundry aired; she didn't want all of those people to know her dirty little secrets. Robin was saving her. He was being a friend. As disinclined as she was, Regina was immensely thankful in that moment.

Lena turned on Robin, "Oh you must be the new man she's shacking up with, huh? What, pining after Daniel wasn't doing it for you anymore, Reg? Of course your life is still perfect even after your husband dies."

Tears spilled over Regina's bottom lids, "That's not true, Lena. You know that."

"Oh yeah, life got ya down, Regina?" Lena sarcastically pouted.

"Shut up."

"Oh right, don't want your new boyfriend to know about your… tendencies." The last word was drenched with disdain.

"Get out," Regina said through her teeth. When Lena nor Robin moved, Regina stormed out of the kitchen. Everyone in the living room was silent, watching and listening intently to the events unfolding. Regina's rage only burned greater, "All of you. Get the hell out of my house! NOW!"

"Regina…" Greene stepped forward.

"Even you Greene, get out. Party's over." Regina was trembling. "Get out!" She yelled the phrase once more; she'd said it so much, it'd almost become incomprehensible, losing its meaning.

Everyone started murmuring and shuffling towards the door. Regina turned to see Lena who'd finally walked out of the kitchen. "And you," she pointed, "Get out of my house and out of my damn life. For good."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked, Reggie." Lena ambled over to the door, "See you soon, sis." Lena cackled and then she was gone.

Regina sighed once they all left. She turned to stand in front of her fire place, letting her emotions wash over her. She sobbed into her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Regina glanced up to her comforter. "Of course, you're here. I didn't ask for help, you know? I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a knight in shining armor to come rescue me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You may not have asked for help, but that doesn't mean you won't need it," Robin raised his eyebrows.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" She muttered bitterly.

"Regina you are my partner and the closest thing I have to a friend here. Why can't you let me just be there for you?"

"Why don't you go marry someone else so that you can soothe your weirdly intense dependency complex? I know your wife probably really 'needed you' but I don't." Regina retorted but regretted it. She'd past the point of no return.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Marian so don't you dare talk about it like you do. But since we're talking about it, how about we confront the fact that you don't like me because I replaced your precious husband. That's not my fault Regina," Robin furrowed his brow. "I can't control that he died but I can try and get him justice. But you won't let me in enough to even do that."

Regina chuckled darkly, "Oh no, you're the one who won't let that happen."

"I knew it," Robin huffed out. "Go ahead Regina. Tell me how upset you are that I lost that case file at the expense of saving my son. I knew you were playing coy about all of this, when you were really harboring all this anger for me losing that bloody case file. Sorry Regina, but I'd do it over and over again. I would've expected you to understand that. But I guess I was wrong and from what I gathered tonight, maybe you're a lot like your own mum."

Regina started to cry again, "You know nothing about me."

"Yeah because you won't let me. You won't let anyone in. But I tried, Regina; I really did but I guess that I wasn't good enough for you. Let me tell you something though," He looked at her intently, grabbing her face. "I'm not Daniel. But no one else on this earth is either. No one can replace him and I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to be _Robin_ to you, trying to be a friend to you, but you have to let me, Regina. You have to let me in. You have to trust me."

Regina felt emotionally spent as she gazed into Robin's pained visage. She ducked her head. "I think you should go home Robin."

Robin sighed heavily through his nose, "Right." He started towards the door. He paused for a second and then turned to face her again, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina." Then he was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina took to her downward spiral. She spent the rest of her evening throwing herself the pity party of a century. Here she was on her birthday drunk, mascara streaked down her face, and her dress all in a disarray.

_Knock._

"Nobody's home!" She shouted. "No one that matters anyway," she mumbled as a she stumbled over to the doorway. Part of her hoped it was Robin returning to apologize for the mean things he said to her. But also because she really needed to apologize to him.

Regina opened the door to see Greene.

"Oh Regina," she tilted her head to the side, looking dismayed at Regina's appearance. "I did some damage control. Everyone seems to be chilled out after that episode."

Regina rolled her eyes and staggered into the living room.

"What the hell, Regina? Why didn't you tell me your mom was sick?" Greene's eyes were full of worry.

"Because I don't give a shit about that woman."

"Regina…"

"Don't," Regina cut her eyes to Greene, "go all therapist on me. Go pretend like you're making a difference with people who actually believe it."

"Hey," Greene wasn't hurt by Regina's words. She knew she didn't mean them. "Don't take your bitterness towards your plethora of problems out on me… or Robin."

"I didn't do anything to Robin."

"I saw him leave, Regina. And he wasn't fuming because Lena hurt his feelings. What did you do to him?" Greene sat down on the couch.

Regina sighed and sat next to her, "I won't be his friend." Then she started laughing, hearing her sentence and the pettiness of the situation.

"You know, Regina, you and I have been friends for a long time but there's been this gap between us ever since Daniel's death. And while part of it is because you like shutting people out, another part of it is because I don't understand you on that level. I never will. But Robin, he does. He lost his wife right? Maybe you two were meant to find each other. Maybe Robin is here to fill the void in your life that none of us can fill. But you keep pushing him away because you don't want to replace what you had. You don't want to have to accept that that part of your life is gone and you can't get it back. Give him chance, Regina. He's been through shit too. He feels things deeply just like you. Don't let the only person, who might be able to save you from yourself, go away because you're so guarded and can't let go of the past."

Greene finished her speech but Regina stayed silent, letting tears stream down her face. Greene grabbed Regina's hands. Taking a deep breath, Regina stood up; Greene did the same. Regina threw her arms around Greene and hugged her for several minutes.

When they broke apart, Regina wiped her face, "I gotta go."

Greene nodded proudly and gestured towards the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fueled with Greene's words of confidence and a good bit of liquid courage, Regina found herself at Robin's door twenty minutes later. She took in a sharp breath and banged on the door.

Robin swiftly answered. He looked tired and disheveled. "Regina," he sighed out. "Look, I'm sorry. The case file was lost on _my_ watch but I promise you that I will get it back."

Regina studied him for a second, then grabbed his coat pulling him closer to her. She smashed her lips into his and he let her. Robin slowly began to add to the kiss. When Regina pulled away, he analyzed her face. The lights from the hallway danced in his eyes. Regina stared right back at him. After a brief moment of heavy breathing and piercing eye contact, Robin made the move this time. He pulled her into him; the space between their bodies dissipated as Robin pressed his mouth to hers. This kiss was a little more aggressive. They let their desire take them both over. Regina didn't hold back for anything, she traveled deeper into the kiss and Robin reciprocated.

Regina wasn't sure if this was exactly what Greene meant but she now had definitely given Robin a chance.

As far as where it went from here, Regina was clueless but in this moment she was content.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bang. Shit._

Robin let out a stream of cuss words as Regina slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She closed one eye but surveyed the room with the other. She was in Robin's apartment. She groaned as her migraine made itself present. Regina began to add it up upon becoming more conscious. Hangover, Robin's house, her clothes a mess.

"Hey you," Robin walked into the living room with a mug. He extended it to Regina, "It's no pumpkin spice latte but I think it should suffice."

Regina took it and looked pleadingly at Robin, "We didn't."

"We didn't," Robin answered without the inflection.

Regina sighed with relief. Sleeping with Robin would have had catastrophic consequences. She sipped her coffee, "So I was drunk, I'm sure I threw myself at you and you didn't sleep with me?"

"I am a gentleman, you know. I do have an honor code." Robin smiled.

"So what exactly happened then?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Nothing," Robin shrugged. "You came in upset and we apologized to one another. Then we talked until you fell asleep."

Regina paused, "Wait I didn't make a move on you? At all?"

Robin chuckled, "No. Was that your intention?"

"No," Regina took another sip of her coffee. "It's just that drunk me doesn't make the best choices."

"Well, nothing happened," Robin pursed his lips.

Regina knew she'd been incapacitated and her memory was foggy but she was fairly certain something went on between them last night. They might not have slept with each other but she was sure that she made a move on him. However, she let it be.

"We talked?" She asked, afraid of what he'd say.

"Yeah you told me about your mom and your sister and all that good stuff."

Regina groaned, "Oh my God, that's so much worse!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sleeping with you would have been a better option," Regina squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me but I don't appreciate that, I think," Robin scolded.

"I'm sorry. Dare I ask what we talked about?" Robin went to speak but she cut him off, "Nevermind I don't want to know.

_Knock._

The sound at the door startled Regina and Robin.

"Roland," Regina could hear the panic in Robin's voice. He was about to get caught with a disheveled looking lady at an awkward hour.

Regina nodded at Robin and mouthed _bathroom_. Robin pointed down the hallway. Regina scurried down the hall but she left the bathroom door slightly cracked to hear what was going on. She started to wrap her hair delicately into a bun.

"Hey John," Robin said calmly.

"Hey man," The John guy answered breathlessly. "We had some mighty good fun on our camping trip."

Regina turned on the faucet to wash off her face.

"Robin, do you have a friend here?" The John guy queried.

"Oh just my partner," Robin answered nonchalantly.

Regina felt vaguely hurt by Robin's carelessness towards their relationship. It wasn't like she wouldn't have called him the same thing but he made it sound like she was insignificant. Maybe after last night, he didn't want to imagine her in that light anymore. She wasn't sure but he did seem flirty. Was this all in her head? What if it was and she did make a move on him? And then the whole reason nothing happened was because he didn't even like her like that. She would've made a total fool of herself. Regina hung her head. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself.

Regina walked back into the living room once she felt that she looked presentable. She looked over at the John guy who was still in the doorway. He shot a skeptical glance at Robin who flushed.

"Uh John, this is my partner-"

"Miss Regina!" Roland yelled before Robin could finish, hugging Regina's calves.

Regina looked down and beamed at the little boy, "Hi there Roland. How are you doing?"

"I went camping!" He jumped up and down.

Regina chuckled lightly, "I heard. Did you have fun?"

"Yep!"

"Yes ma'am," Robin firmly corrected.

Regina laughed.

John did the same and then turned to Robin, "Can I speak to you in private?"

Robin looked over at Regina who nodded and asked Roland to see his toys. Roland complied and took her hand, guiding her towards his room. Together, they sat on the floor while Roland pulled out his toys and scattered them. Regina watched him but strained her ears to listen to what Robin and John were saying.

"…with your partner? I mean she's hot man. So hot; but do you really think that's a good idea?" John asked in a low voice.

"Nothing happened, John," Robin hissed.

"Look man, I'm not judging. I just think you should tread lightly in that department. One, I don't know if you're ready to get back in the saddle and two, what about how Roland will take to that? I mean I know that you'd like to get back to your life as a vagabond who has no regard for settling down or women but that's not you anymore."

"John, that isn't me period, you know that. I haven't been like that since I was a boy. I've grown up since Marian and Roland; I have an honor code. And it's not like that with Regina. She's was only here because she had a rough night. Nothing else." Robin whisper-yelled.

"Well why not? Nevermind, can I have a go at her if you aren't?" John asked eagerly.

"Get out of my house, John," Robin chuckled.

"I'm leaving but give her my number, would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah okay," Robin shut the door and treaded down the hallway. When he was about a foot away from Roland's bedroom door he looked at Roland and started to growl, running full speed ahead. Roland screamed until Robin scooped him up in his arms where he laughed giddily. Regina smiled watching them but beneath the exterior her heart was breaking as she remembered how Daniel and Henry used to do the same thing.

Roland was still giggling even after Robin set him down. Robin turned to Regina, "You alright?"

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and swallowed the pain that was building up, "Oh yeah," she smiled again.

"Okay, boy," Robin looked down at Roland. "Miss Regina and I are going to go into the living room and talk. You play and behave yourself alright?"

"Okay daddy," Roland grinned. "Can I watch Thomas the twain?"

Robin ruffled Roland's hair, "Of course my boy."

Once he'd gotten Roland all set up, Robin gestured to the living room with his head. Regina nodded and followed him "So what now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin looked at her quizzically.

"Well, we're here and even though we're both off today, maybe we could look into the case and start looking into this Malcolm guy. Plus, my son is currently in Boston and I don't feel like confronting the repercussions of my life right now." Regina smiled pleadingly.

"As much as I'd love to be your refuge, I don't know Regina. Roland…"

Regina erased her smile and glanced down at the floor, "Yeah no, I get it."

"Roland just can't hear," Robin finally conceded. "But first you can help me cook some lunch."

"Well, we could just get take out?"

"And have you miss out on the best grilled cheese and tomato soup ever made? I think not," Robin winked as he walked toward the kitchen.

Regina smirked once he'd passed and then followed him into the kitchen. Robin rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands; Regina watched him carefully scrub into all the crevices of his hand.

"So," Regina poured herself another cup of coffee. "Who cooked?"

"Pardon?" Robin asked mindlessly over the clatter of pans.

"When your wife was still alive, who did the cooking?"

"Ah," Robin nodded. "Me. I was the chef of the household. Marian cleaned and we obviously shared Roland duty."

"Daniel was our chef," Regina rubbed her thumb on the rim of her mug. "And we also shared our responsibilities for Henry."

"You said he's in Boston right?"

"Yeah. With his grandparents. On Daniel's side, of course. I'd never let him near Cora and my father is dead," She twisted her mouth to the side.

"D'you like your dad?" Robin turned to face her.

Regina nodded, "Henry is named after him, actually."

"That's nice."

"Yeah well someone should have paid homage to him after he died. He died of a heart attack when I was 21 so when Henry was born there was no doubt in my mind about his name. That way his legacy would live on since no one else in my family cared. My mom never gave a damn about him; not sure that she even ever loved him. Lena didn't care because it's not her dad so he was insignificant." She shrugged.

"Wait so Lena is only your half sister?"

"Yeah my mom had Lena with this conman when she was 18. And she never let Lena forget it," She raised her eyebrows as she took a sip from her mug. "Anyway, then Cora shacked up with my dad because he was rich and here I am."

Regina stopped and furrowed her brow. This was getting far too personal and while she was sure she probably already shared it with him last night, she didn't need to rehash it with him. Robin needed to stay at an arm's length but Regina couldn't shake the strong feeling of trust she was starting to have with him. She felt that she could bare her entire soul to him.

Robin tilted his head to the side, "Regina…" He stepped towards her.

She waved her hand, insisting that he not come any closer. Silence fell between them and they just held each other's gaze. He was getting the truth out of her without a word. Regina knew that her eyes were betraying her but for a brief few minutes, she let them. Finally, she looked down at her feet, unable to bear the intensity of their eye contact.

"No offense, Robin but I think I'm going to go get a Pumpkin Spice Latte. Plus I think I need some air," Regina sighed and walked towards his apartment door.

"Regina," he called after her.

She paused without turning around.

"Could you maybe get me one? I want to see what all the fuss is about." Regina could see the grin on his face without even looking at him.

She nodded and ripped the door open, desperate to get away from Robin and the striking feeling of all her walls coming down.

"Regina!" Robin called after her once more in the hallway. She turned to face him this time, brows raised in questioning form. Robin held out his coat to her, "You should take this."

Regina simpered, "What, are we going steady now?"

Robin didn't respond but bit his lip and extended the jacket again. Regina walked back over to grab it from him and her hand grazed his lightly. Their eyes met again but Regina quickly dropped hers this time. She could feel Robin's burning a hole through the top of her head.

While peering at the floor, she raised the coat and thanked him then proceeded to rush down the steps and out of the apartment complex.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Regina got to the Starbucks down the street, she took off her coat because it was so warm. She didn't even care that she was still in her dress from the night before. She ordered the two coffees and stood at the other end of the counter waiting for her name to be called. Regina glanced down at her phone where she had seven texts from Greene and one from Robin. She opened Greene's first.

_So what happened?/ Hellllloooooo?/ Excuse me but you cannot leave your best friend in the dark here; details I need details!/ Regina seriously? Are you kidding me?/ You better be in a ditch somewhere and not just ignoring my texts!/ Just kidding I actually hope your still rolling around in those sheets (;/ Ok I'm sending out a 911 asap_

Regina chuckled and typed a reply, _I'm alive, nothing happened sorry to disappoint. ;p_

_Ugh_, was Greene's only reply.

Regina went back to her inbox to read Robin's text. It was simple but made her so nervous. She felt her heart in throat as she read, _Stay warm(;_

Regina didn't respond to either of them but continued to stare at Robin's text. She was becoming more certain that he was lying about their "not-so close encounter" last night. Something happened between them. But why would he lie about it? Regina honestly feared the worst.

"Scuze me, but has anyone ever told you what a beautiful woman you are?" Regina heard beside her. She looked up to see an older man standing there with a smile on his face and his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Regina smiled politely, "Well thank you." She turned back to face the counter.

"Late night?" The man gestured at her outfit.

Regina felt increasingly uncomfortable, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Just be careful with those men out there. You never know who might be a bad guy." His words were heavy and loaded. But Regina didn't want to pursue it any further because while the man's intentions could have been nothing but noble, her intuition screamed the opposite.

The girl at the counter held the cups out to Regina who gladly took them. She was ready to get rid of this man. She didn't want to be rude so she muttered a goodbye to him.

"Regina," he said calmly, "you should consider going _backless_ next time."

She felt her eyes grow wild. Was he insinuating what she thought he was? Regina felt like she was going to be sick but all she was concerned with was killing the man in front of her. Daniel's killer was right there and he was maliciously throwing it in her face. Regina gritted her teeth, breathing heavily through her nostrils. Realizing that she couldn't hurt him in public without probable cause or proof that he was the killer, she turned on her heel and stormed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina threw open Robin's door when she returned.

Robin furrowed his brow upon her entrance, "You alright m'lady?"

"Where's your gun?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Your gun, I need it. Where is it?" She answered in one breath.

"It's locked up. What do you need it for? What happened?" The curiosity on his face morphed into pure concern.

"I saw him, Robin."

"Who?" He answered his own question within the confines of his own mind. For assurance, however, he added, "Malcolm?"

Regina nodded angrily, "He spoke to me. He- he…" Regina lost her words in her flurry of rage. All she had to express herself was her violent shaking, which was even more intense than her episode from the previous evening, and her facial expressions, in which even livid was not a proper definition.

"What happened, Regina?"

Regina went through the entire experience with Robin, carefully detailing every move the man made and every insinuation he made. Once she'd finished her story, Robin looked far less perplexed, touching on relaxed and unnerved.

"Regina," he began hesitantly, "there was nothing out of the ordinary in that conversation. Sure he might have been an incredibly creepy old man but I see nothing that would label him as our killer. Perhaps you were just taking it out of context?"

"How did he know my name then?"

"He probably heard you give it to the cashier or read it off the cups." He disregarded.

"And the backless thing?!" She raised her voice.

"A creepy way to flatter you. I really think you might have taken this a tad out of context, Regina."

"I didn't," she grumbled. "I know what he said to me Robin. It was the suggestiveness, the underlying meaning. You weren't there. You know what, I can prove it. Let's look him up in the database." She rushed over to the coffee table where his laptop she was. She sat the coffees down and opened the laptop furiously.

"I already did that a long time ago Regina," he murmured. "There's no Malcolm Cassidy in the system."

Regina just stood there for moment. The universe had set her down in an emotionally and mentally trying maze. She was lost and couldn't find her way out. It'd been three months now. Three months and all Regina had managed to come up with was dead end lead after dead end lead. And then, as if to make matters worse, she just assumed that creepy old men that hit on her at Starbucks, were killers. But Regina couldn't deny her intuition. When she looked at that man, she knew something was wrong. Plus, he did seem suggestive and not just in the provocative way but more in the way that Susie Salmon felt when she looked at Mr. Harvey. She knew that there was a subliminal message.

Regina crossed her arms. She was furious with Robin. Even it was simply to humor her, why wasn't he more interested in this? Why didn't he at least delve into it a little just to make sure the situation was nothing of dire concern?

"Why can't you take my side on this?" Regina spat out.

"Oh c'mon Regina," he shook his head, throwing up a hand.

"Do you even care about this case, huh? Why are you even here Robin? You don't care about this case; I know you don't. So why the hell are you still here? You haven't given a damn about this case since you started. Even your first day you more concerned with a bottle of whisky than the death of these poor little boys and then of course there's the whole l-" Regina stopped herself before she could finish her statement. They were back at square one.

"Losing the case file, right?" Robin sighed and sat down on the couch, most likely spent from returning to the same topic. Regina desperately wanted to let it go but she couldn't. She wasn't going to sugarcoat it for Robin and pretend like she wasn't angry.

After a sliver of silence, Robin looked up at Regina, anger etched in his irises, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that? Or are you going to continue to harbor this hate you have towards me because I lost a stupid case file to save my child? What do I have to do to get you to trust me? I promise, Regina, that I will do everything in my power to get it back."

Robin's promise triggered the slew of memories from her night prior. They were outside of his apartment, the lights were glimmering in his eyes and he was making promises to her. She was overcome with the need to kiss him and the prodigal feeling returned as she looked at him now, letting his last words repeat in her head. She kissed him last night; she was certain of that now. She threw every bit of herself into him. And that kiss. _That kiss._ The memories continued to flood in. They were practically making out in the hallway like horny teenagers. But then, still wrapped in his arms and locked with his lips, he walked backwards, guiding her inside his apartment. He slowly lead her to the couch where he sat down first and she followed, landing on top of him but they never shifted where there was more than a few centimeters between them.

Regina moaned as he moved from her lips to her neck, just below her ear. She kissed his temple as he took his kisses on a journey from one ear to the other across the bottom of her chin. His fingers were fully intertwined with her hair and hers stroked the nape of his neck. She felt good, better than she had in months. She wasn't lonely and she felt good about herself. But why did they stop? They didn't sleep together, why?

"Regina?" Robin interrupted her stream of consciousness.

Regina shook herself out of her reverie. But she stayed silent, taking in Robin's features. She almost slept with him. Regina frowned.

"Hey," Robin called her attention again. "Did you hear me?"

Regina's eyes finally met with his. The anger from his face was now a distant memory.

"Papa?" A small voice came from behind Regina.

"Boy?"

"I'm hungry," Roland's 'r' was still in its 'w' form.

Regina felt horrible. She not only made it seem like she didn't give a shit about Roland but she'd also been yelling at his dad. Why did she go for him? They couldn't make a single conversation without arguing and now she'd put them in an greater awkward state. Maybe that's why he didn't sleep with her. Perhaps he was sensible enough to know that the consequences were not worth it. She wasn't worth it.

"Well come on my boy, I have some lunch in the kitchen for you," Robin put his hand on Roland's back, steering him into the kitchen. He didn't look at Regina.

Roland broke away from his father at the kitchen entrance. He turned back to look at Regina and tottered over to her. He pulled on her dress, "Miss Regina are you going to come eat with us?"

Tears pricked in Regina's eyes as she smiled down on Roland. She glanced up at Robin and held his gaze, "I don't think so pal. Miss Regina has to go take care of some things." Robin's eyelids fluttered as he nodded. It was best for her to leave.

"C'mon Roland. It's time to eat," Robin waved for him to come into the kitchen.

When they were gone, Regina glided over to the couch where her bag and the coffees still were. She smiled at the Pumpkin Spice Lattes and took off Robin's coat which she had forgotten she still had donned until now. She folded it in half and threw it onto the couch and grabbed her bag in one swipe. She looked down at the coffees again. Regina quickly searched the room for the sight of a pen. She saw one at his desk which was in the corner of the living room. She picked up one of the PSLs and wrote on it: _We may not see eye to eye on anything else but I'm sure we will on this. Enjoy. –R._

A kind gesture before doing what she was going to do next. It might hurt him but she felt it was for the best. She'd gotten in too deep with him. It'd gotten far too personal and Regina couldn't have any of that. She sat the coffee down and dawdled to the door. She slipped out quietly into the hallway and back to her perpetual loneliness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina realized that she was actually hungry so she texted Greene to ask if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. Greene responded quickly and said yes but requested for it to be at her office since she had a client coming soon. Regina accepted that and picked up Chipotle for the two of them.

About 45 minutes later, Regina made it to Greene's office.

"Hey, if it isn't the lady of the hour. Or should I say lady of the night?" Greene grinned surreptitiously.

" I told you nothing happened," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh Regina, how good to see you," Greene's partner, Archie walked by Greene's door.

"Archie," Regina nodded in response.

When Archie had walked away, Regina proceeded to fill Greene in on her late night escapades.

"So you aren't sure if you guys didn't just decide to hold off?"

"No," Regina sighed, "You should have seen his face when I asked him. It was distressed and guilty. Something happened, Greene, I know it."

Greene mused as she took a bite of her salad, "I dunno, Gina, maybe he just wasn't ready for that step right then. Maybe it was too much too fast. Or maybe he really is a gentleman and just didn't want to take advantage of you in your… state."

"No, it's just my intuition is saying otherwise."

"Actually, let's talk about that."

"I'm telling you Greene, that guy was hinting at something. And it wasn't that he found me attractive. It was a subliminal threat. He's watching us too. I know Greene, I do. And Robin doesn't care. He's throwing this aside like it's meaningless; it's like he doesn't want to solve this case." Regina felt her anger creeping back up on her.

"Oh that's gold, Regina. There you go backing out when you've gotten too close to someone. You're turning this on Robin because you're scared that he's knocked down too many walls. Regina, you have to let that go…"

Regina had checked out though. She hadn't listened to anything after the word gold. Why hadn't she thought this out before? Gold. Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Malcolm Gold. They'd been looking up the wrong guy. They hadn't considered, because Neal's last name was Cassidy, that Neal's dad or Malcolm's last name would be a Gold. "Greene you are a genius! I have to go." Regina leapt out of her seat.

"You know I think I should start charging you for this," Greene yelled after her as Regina rushed out of the office.

"Thanks again Greene! Bye! Bye Archie!" Regina heard a muffled goodbye from Archie as she walked out the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina flung open the door of the station, anticipation taking over every nerve ending in her body. This could be a huge step. She was going to be able to nail down her killer. Not to mention she was going to prove herself right about the whole Starbucks dilemma. There was a slight chance that she was wrong but Regina could feel it in her bones. Malcolm Gold was the man she was looking for.

Regina was so elated that she nearly ran straight into Sheriff Swan."Officer Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Sheriff Swan," Regina answered breathlessly. "I need to look at something in the database."

"You're off today," Swan replied dumbly.

"I know, I know but this is important. It's about the Peter Pan killer."

Sheriff Swan sighed, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Regina stormed towards her office. She slid swiftly in front of her computer and typed GOLD, MALCOLM into the database. And there before her eyes was all Regina had hoped for. There on the left hand side read Malcolm Gold: money laundering, fraud, embezzlement, vehicular homicide. And on the right hand side was a picture of the very same man she spoke to in Starbucks earlier that day. She got him. Tears welled in her eyes but they weren't in any way sad. Instead, she was proud. Regina had hit nothing but dead ends ever since the case had gotten handed over to her but now she found all that she was looking for. Of course she still had to tie him to the murders but she now knew exactly who she was looking for.

Sheriff Swan patted Regina on the back, "That's our guy?" When Regina nodded, she added, "Great work Mills."

Regina grinned. She couldn't wait to call Robin to tell him the great news that they got. However, Regina didn't pick up her phone, but looked back at Sheriff Swan, "Sheriff I need something."

"After today, anything, Mills," She patted Regina on the back again, "What do you need?"

"I would like to request a partner change form."


	7. Chapter 7

_Buzz._

Regina was typing furiously on her computer searching every outlet to get more on Malcolm Gold. Neal wasn't lying when he said that Malcolm and Neal's father were in a heap load of trouble with some powerful enough people that would quickly cover up their deaths. Regina had tons of articles that hinted at their involvement in some very sketchy business schemes. Of course, this didn't help much because fraud was a little different than serial killings. But this man committed crimes and discovery of this only fueled her suspicions and speculations.

Upon the third buzz, Regina hesitantly picked up her phone. Ever since she'd signed the partner reassignment form, she'd been in constant fear of Robin calling to yell at her. That was mostly because Robin wouldn't listen to her side of things. Regina cautiously looked down at her phone. _Mary._ Daniel's mom.

She clicked answer, "Hi Mom."

"Regina, dear. How are you?" Mary answered smoothly.

"Fine. You know busy that's all," Regina chuckled.

"Oh crap. Are you at work?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Well when you get off and we bring sweet Henry home, we'd like to have dinner with you two."

"Oh, Mary, I don't know. I'll be working fairly late and I don't want you guys to go the trouble especially if you're coming all the way from Boston. In fact I was just going to go see if Greene could pick him up." Regina bit her lip nervously. She'd become queen at avoiding her in-laws.

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom? And nonsense," Regina could see her mother in-law swatting at the phone. "We'd love to see you!"

Regina sighed away from the phone so that Mary couldn't hear, "Okay!" Regina tried to sound bright and cheery, "Well I'll get off at 5 so I guess I will see you guys at 6?"

"Sounds fantastic dear, see you then," Mary hung up.

Regina groaned as she rubbed her palms over her face. It's not that she didn't want to see her in-laws but she just didn't know how to behave around them. She had become so cordial when it came to her in-laws. It was the only way to survive their company.

She glanced at the time on her computer. 12:35.

_Thunk._

Regina threw the back of her head against the chair. What was she not thinking about? She had to tie Malcolm to these murders or she had nothing. Proof of his past criminal record was doing her no favors for her current situation. She closed her eyes hoping to find momentary peace. Clearing her throat, she looked back down at the mounding papers that had now taken residence on her desk. But what her eyes landed on stopped everything. Regina picked up the list of victims.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" She murmured at the paper.

Then hit her like a big yellow school bus or a middle school crush. She'd spent so much time on Malcolm that she'd neglected to look into these kids. She knew the basics about them; their names, ages, birthdays, hometown, where they went to school and who their parents were. _Their parents. _Why hadn't she thought about it before? Regina had taken many avenues but she hadn't paid much mind to the victims' parents who were either dead or not around. Perhaps it would lead nowhere but it was worth a shot to investigate.

She skimmed the list and started with Felix's parents. They seemed like a genuinely nice couple; the father was a local English professor and the mother was a sociology professor. Regina jumped down to their death. House fire. She furrowed her brow. What a peculiar way to die. Curiosity quickly settled in. Regina hopped up from her desk and went to go look at the files in the library. She was hoping the report could answer what really happened.

As she ambled out into the hallway, Regina glanced over at Robin's door. His lights were off and the door closed. She stared at it dumbly for several seconds. Where was he? No wonder it'd been so easy to avoid him.

"Mills!" A bark from behind her startled her.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina placed her hand on her chest. Between the killer anxiety and Robin anxiety, Regina found it miraculous that her heart hadn't given out yet.

"What are you doing Officer Mills?"

"Oh," Regina flushed and waved her hand to play it off. "I didn't know Robin was off today."

"Well it's not much of your concern anymore, is it, now that you're no longer partners," Swan scolded.

Regina was taken aback. She could just be concerned about the well-being of her colleague; there was no specificity to Robin. She'd theoretically deliver the same consternation if it were someone like Leroy, although she'd more than likely never show Leroy that courtesy. But Regina couldn't deny that ever since the day of the present, she was perturbed about the state of being of Robin and his son. She kicked herself constantly for using the case file thing as a defense mechanism because it showed a lack of worry on her part for the most precious kid she'd ever met. One day she hoped that she could explain to Robin that she didn't under any circumstance begrudge him for saving his son. He did the right thing. One day she'd tell him that.

After Regina didn't answer, Sheriff Swan continued, "Actually I'm going to need that paperwork soon if you want it done before Thanksgiving."

Regina had once again neglected another ensuing holiday. That might explain why Daniel's parents were so eager to see her. They not only wanted her to normalize her life but to discuss what she was sure to be awkward future dinners which included Thanksgiving. "Right I'll get it done," Regina answered hastily.

"Good. Now get back to work and stop making googly eyes at Officer Locksley's door," Sheriff Swan tilted her head.

Regina nodded but as Sheriff Swan dawdled away, she called back after her, "Where is Robin?" She paused, and then added, "So I can get the papers today."

"He's at home, his child's sick."

Regina frowned. Poor Roland. And poor Robin. He had no one to help him take care of his child. Regina felt the strong urge to call him and insist that he let her help with him. She disregarded the thought; it would just make this whole situation worse.

Regina proceeded on her quest for the case file regarding the death of Felix' parents. Pillaging through the files, she decided to take all the files she could find on the parents. Four sets of parents were dead. The other three were missing. She collected all the files on all the ones she could find; the rest would have to be dug out from the clutches of the internet.

Regina tossed the files on her desk and sunk back into her chair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the case file on Felix's parents. They did die in a house fire. Had she stepped into the morbid world of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_? It was started by a candle. It was simply ruled an accident. Dead end. That didn't say much. So they left a candle burning and it started a fire, there was nothing suspicious about that. She moved on to Devin's parents. This one did raise a red flag. Carbon monoxide poisoning. Regina knew it happened by accident from time to time but given the situation she had no reason not to be skeptical. But it wasn't until she moved on to the next two 'lost boys' that she found exactly what she was looking for.

The next two boys' parents were together. They all died together. It was some 'freak accident' on a bridge; something scared the driver and he drove off the bridge, they all drowned. Regina spent the rest of her morning and into her afternoon researching the events that unfolded in these deaths and disappearances. They were related somehow and Regina felt that this might have been the route that Daniel had been taking. These kids were connected because their parents were. Now she just had to get down to what the common ground between them all was. They all seemed like nice innocent families who had nothing to do with the wicked ways of the world. But there was more to this story.

Regina stood up, closing the files. She really wanted to call up Robin and tell him what she found. She couldn't though, it'd mess everything up; she knew that. She needed to get into action. Regina went to walk out the door to head to Mr. Gold's pawnshop, but upon passing her mirror she realized that it was best that she changed. Even if Malcolm and Mr. Gold knew who she was, she was still going to play it cool and coy.

Once she'd changed her wardrobe, she informed Sheriff Swan on what she was up to and given the okay to leave. Regina took off excitedly to what she hoped was the beginning of the end of this miserable and winding road.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ding._

The bell above Mr. Gold's door jingled above her head. Regina felt nervous. Maybe she should have called Robin or any kind of back up. Was she possibly walking into the same trap that Daniel had? Why would Swan let her go alone? Perhaps, if she just played dumb she'd be okay.

"Hello dearie. Can I help you with something?" The man behind the counter spoke up.

Regina took in her surroundings as he asked his questions. Random trinkets were hanging around everywhere and there were several glass counters with varying artifacts in it. Regina raised her eyebrows just slightly. "Uh just looking," she called out mindlessly.

"You don't have to be nonchalant with me dearie, are you here to make a deal?" He put heavy emphasis on the last word.

Regina raised her head to look at Mr. Gold who was staring straight at her. She felt incredibly nervous. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have done this alone. She blinked several times before chuckling lightly, "What do you mean?"

"It's okay. If you want to make a deal with me. Make a deal with me."

"I- uh." Regina stammered. She was busted and about to be in a lot more trouble. Worrying about Robin's anger or her in-law's nosiness was a thing of the past.

_Ding._

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to see her savior. Belle. Regina frowned. Not that she wasn't thrilled by Belle's presence, but not exactly the salvation she was hoping for.

"Regina?" She smiled in grand fashion.

"Hi, Belle. It's good to see you again," Regina nodded hospitably.

"Likewise. What in the world are you doing here?"

Regina paused as panic pooled in her thoughts. She'd totally forgotten about an alibi. She nervously looked between her and Mr. Gold. What sounded plausible? She was scrambling in her brain for anything at this point. The worst idea popped in her head but she decided to go with it. It was sink or swim now. "I actually came to check out your boyfriend here," She feigned sheepishness.

Belle laughed heartily, "Came to see what all the fuss was about, huh? "

Regina nodded.

"Well go on tell me what you think."

Regina was shocked for a second; she already had an opinion of him that she formed long ago. And she was certain Belle did not want to hear that version. Regina looked back at Mr. Gold and smiled politely, "Very nice."

Mr. Gold nodded respectfully towards Regina and then turned to Belle, "I'll be at the café momentarily darling. Would you mind going to get us a table?"

Belle shook her head yes and proceeded out the door, yelling a 'bye Regina.'

"So how did you two meet?" Mr. Gold spoke up as Regina inched towards the door.

She paused as she was reaching for the knob, "Oh I helped her with some books she dropped. Look, I have to go now but sorry I was so nosy."

"Well what a good Samaritan you are. Don't be sorry dearie but remember curiosity did kill the cat. See you again."

Regina felt chills as she flung open the door. This was probably a meaningless conversation but perhaps it wasn't. It didn't matter though because everything raised her circumstantial evidence at this point. It was better to at least regard it. Ignoring it would make matters worse especially if they were significant. But putting on the back burner at least opened the door for more proof. But all in all, this was a bust. She needed more intel.

_Splash._

It was raining. Regina loved the rain, mostly on days she wasn't working. Something about the somber nature of rain filled her with peace. She felt relaxed and even though ominous clouds loomed overhead, everything was good to her. Plus the smell of rain was incomparable. But it was perfect.

It reminded her of the days when she and Daniel first started dating. Of course, everything reminded her of Daniel but there were days they'd curl up on the couch at either of those places and they'd watch movies or a game. They'd joke and tell each other secrets about themselves. Regina felt guilt seep into her thoughts as she remembered her adventures with Robin. How could she have been so reckless? Regina had originally been bitter about Robin stopping things but now she found a little appreciation in it. Maybe he was saving her from herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina went back to the station and looked deeper into her findings. She read the files internet comments, videos, found friends and family on social media and what she found was even more that she bargained for. She'd gotten that at least two sets of the parents knew each other. But as she explored deeper into the abyss of family and information, she found that the two sets weren't the only ones who knew each other because those parents were headed to the funeral of non other than the parents of a certain Devin Gregory. Regina rose subconsciously and hissed out a cheer. Tears welling in her eyes, she picked up her phone and dialed Robin's number but stopped when her phone buzzed.

It was a text from Henry, _Hey mom we're about an hour away. See you soon. Love you._

Regina peeked over at the clock on her desk. 5:15. "Shit," she muttered out. She'd been so distracted by the incredible lead that she finally got a break on; she'd totally neglected her sweet child and her in-laws.

She put the phone down and picked up her cell. She typed back quickly, _Ok honey see you then love you too._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina got a roast for dinner. She was exhausted and was not keen on going all out to impress her in-laws. She got salad in a bag, potatoes to roast, uncut green beans and picked up some apple pie from Granny's, the diner that was down from Robin's apartment. Had she had time, Regina might have been tempted to run into Robin's. It was best she didn't or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Regina had everything on to cook and then rushed to her room to slip into her grey and black dress. It was one of her favorites. It was just enough gloom and doom mixed with sexy and eloquent. Regina decorated herself with a splash of makeup, painting her face with black eyeliner and mascara and then a light pink lipstick on her lips. She slipped in her heels and donned her wedding rings and Cora's ring. It was curious how much Regina hated her mother but she would never let that ring get to far from her. Try as she might to deny it, the ring was precious to her. Perhaps because it was the only good part of Cora left.

_Ding dong._

Regina heard the doorbell at 20 after six. She greeted them jubilantly especially Henry who she wrapped up into her arms. She placed a kiss on top of his head. Releasing Henry from the tight embrace, she told him to go get washed up for dinner. As he was running off, Regina directed her head towards the dining room. Her in-laws followed.

Regina poured them all some red wine as Mary spoke, "So Regina dear, how are you doing? You're looking well."

Regina made an inaudible scoff. Never judge a book by its cover. But naturally Regina told them that she was fine. How could she tell them that every day when she woke up, that's exactly what she didn't want to do? How could she tell them that a part of her hates Daniel for being so stupid and leaving her and Henry here all alone? And how could she tell them that she was miserable and broken and frankly falling apart? She wore her façade and wore it well.

They all turned to face the doorway as they heard Henry bounding down the stairs. "There's our champ," George announced.

"We're so proud of how good Henry's gotten at math, Regina. You're doing an excellent job with him," Mary reached over for Regina's hand. Mary and George were sitting at either end of the six person table. Regina smiled politely at Mary to thank her.

She stood up, "Well, let me go get the salad."

Before she could make it all the way into the kitchen, they all heard pounding at the door. Regina furrowed her brows.

"Regina dear, were you expecting more company?" Mary called to her back.

"No," Regina answered slowly, as she turned back around. She worried that it was Lena; back for round two after shed licked her wounds. Daniel's parents had only met Lena once and Regina wanted to keep it that way. Regina had always been more involved in Daniel's family. They always went to his family functions for holidays. Regina held hers at an arms' length.

Upon opening the door, however, Regina found herself wishing it was Lena. The guest in front of her doorway now was probably the last person she wanted to see or talk to right then.

"What the hell is this?" Robin barked at her.

"Well it looks like a partner reassignment form and will you be quiet," Regina hissed, "I have guests." She took a step outside and cracked the door behind her.

"You thought I wouldn't find out about this?" Robin was now whisper-yelling.

"Well obviously I knew that you would. Although, I was rather hoping you wouldn't have found out so soon," she retorted frankly.

"How could you do this?" Robin seemed genuinely hurt by this. Regina had crossed the line with him this time, "I never once had any doubt in you or planned to give up on you and now you're doing both to me."

"Robin," she murmured.

Just as she was about to explain her reasoning she heard Mary behind her, "Regina, is everything alright?" She paused when she opened the door and took in the scenario. "Well who's this?"

"Just some guy I work with," Regina played it off.

The hurt in Robin's face only grew and Regina felt that pain in her own heart. She hated making him collateral damage in her life spinning out of control. She felt incredibly bad for hurting him. But she knew it was the best way to get him to leave her alone so that he could be truly happy.

"Well don't let him just stand out in the cold, dear, why don't you invite him in?" Mary widened the opening of the door, welcoming Robin in during Regina's silence.

All of them herded back to the dining room where Mary told Robin to sit down.

Regina cut her eyes at Robin, threatening him if he sat next to her. He caught her glimpse and chose the seat across from her. He smiled kindly at Mary and George and then his eyes returned to meet Regina's.

She quickly looked away and stood up, "I should get the salad."

As she scurried into the kitchen, she perked up her ears, listening to what was going on in the other room.

"So tell us about yourself, my man," George spoke first.

Henry piped up though, "This is Robin, he works with my mom and he loves going to the zoo. I think he's cool."

As often as Regina was annoyed with Robin, she appreciated that Henry was jumping to talk about him and giving him praise. At least someone was on Robin's side.

Regina walked back into the dining room with the bowl of tossed salad.

"Regina, when were you going to tell us about your new partner?" Mary asked.

Regina froze, "Wha-"

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, we knew you were going to get reassigned one of these days. Why didn't you tell us?"

She and Robin both flinched at the word reassignment. That was a bit of a sore subject but Mary had no idea.

"I, uh," She placed the salad bowl in the middle of the table, desperately searching her brain for words.

"We've been on a trial basis. Nothing permanent, yet." Robin graciously cut in but his eyes were warning to Regina.

She looked away again, gesturing towards the salad bowl for everyone to get some. She knew that Robin's eyes meant that she was making a mistake. She needed him and there was no way that she could repudiate that. They needed each other.

"And how's that going?" Mary kept up the flow of conversation.

"Great, I'd like to think." Robin answered simply still looking at Regina who kept trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Well, we're glad, son," George nodded at Robin.

"So did you always work at the station?" Mary asked before gracefully shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"No, actually," Robin looked down at his plate now. Regina knew this was a difficult topic for him. "I just moved here a few months ago with my son Roland after the death of my wife."

Mary placed her hand over her heart and George exhaled. Regina understood that this was a way that many people coped after the death of a loved one; they jump in to be there for someone else. They soothe their own broken hearts by trying to soothe someone else's. Regina couldn't say it wasn't something she'd done several times herself. Mary reached her hand over to Robin's like she'd done Regina's earlier, "We're so sorry, dear. What happened to her?"

"Breast cancer."

George shook his head and Mary nodded, "Where's your son?"

"With my friend John, he was babysitting while I took care of business with Regina," Robin tilted his head in her direction.

"Ah, I had no idea. I hope we weren't being a nuisance and keeping you out."

"Not at all," Robin waved it off. "I told John it may take awhile. Plus, my boy's all tuckered out. He's fighting a nasty cold."

"Oh bless your heart," Mary replied. "Well I think you two being partnered up is the best thing that could've happened. You two seem to have some common ground that most other people can't even begin to understand. I think it's a true blessing that you're here. Serendipity, I'd say," she raised her eyebrows and sipped her wine.

"Yes well hopefully, I'll get to stay."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well it's up to Regina, you see and that's her prerogative."

That was a low blow. Going straight to the heart of her in-laws and making him out to be this angel while discreetly making her out to be some villain if she makes the wrong choice. Regina flung her leg out hoping to kick Robin.

"Ah!" Robin yelled.

Regina smirked. Game on.

"Well I don't see why Regina would pick anyone else but you, son," George looked between them.

"Well," Robin shrugged, "I don't know what she might see in me but I honestly couldn't imagine being partners with anyone else. She's got that je ne sais quoi. Plus, she's really passionate about her job and I'd be honored to work alongside someone like that every day. She's amazing at what she does. Stunning in every way." Robin held Regina's gaze the entire time he gave is spiel. He wasn't going to let Regina walk away from their partnership without a good, long and hard fight.

Regina sighed, conceding to Robin.

"Well that's just lovely," Mary smiled.

"Robin can I see you for a moment?" Regina said politely through her teeth.

"Ooo," Henry teased Robin.

Regina shot Henry, a look, who quickly shut up.

"Sure m'lady if you think it's pertinent," He rose from his chair.

"Oh it is." Regina glanced between Mary and George, "Will you please excuse us?"

Robin lead into the kitchen, stopping to turn and face her. Regina shook her head and pointed down the hall.

"The bedroom? So soon?" He smiled smugly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "No my office. First door on the right."

Robin nodded and followed her directions. Once they'd both gotten in, Regina slammed the door shut and went in for the kill.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have to do this right now?"

"You know I'll leave it alone if you answer one question for me," Robin pressed.

"Okay fine, what?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Is this about the other night?"

Regina was slightly stunned. She knew that something happened the other night but he didn't know she knew that. She was desperate to know what happened right up until their kissing started its journey into something more. "I thought you said nothing happened." Regina answered bitterly.

"Oh don't be so naïve, Regina," Robin shook his head and threw up his hand.

"If you knew that I knew the truth, then why did you lie?" Regina's voice was quieter now.

"I thought that maybe you didn't want to talk about it. And personally, I wasn't terribly keen on talking about it either."

"Because you stopped us from having sex," she retorted dumbly.

"What?"

"Look I know my memory is still a little fuzzy but I know that I was going to sleep with you if you hadn't stopped it. I mean it's okay but I mean I just think th-"

"Regina," he cut her off. "I don't know where you got that idea, but I didn't stop it. You did."

"I did?"

"Yes," he raised his eyebrows as he nodded. "You and I were on the couch kissing and you took off my coat and I started to unzip your dress. Then you stopped it all. Got up and said it was a mistake. You were betraying Daniel and you didn't want that. And Regina," he took a step toward her. "I do not begrudge you that. You kissed me for all the wrong reasons and stopped it for all the right ones. If you aren't ready to let go of Daniel, then so be it. I cannot be angry with you for still loving your husband."

Regina's heart was caught in her throat. Robin was an honorable man. And he did understand what she was going through. Any other man she could have unintentionally slept with would not have understood as well. For that she was grateful and was glad that she chose him as the man she almost slept with.

"Robin, what would have happened if I hadn't stopped it?"

He sighed loudly, "Honestly, I have no idea. But I have to be honest with you Regina, a part of me wishes you hadn't. I can't deny that I'm attracted to you. You're the first woman since Marian who has made me feel better. There's something about you that's intoxicating. I can't get enough of you. I crave your presence. You know how when you're in a crowd you're always searching for a certain face? The face that you hope to spend your whole finding? That'd always been Marian. I've always looked for her face in the crowds since we met in high school. And even after Marian died, I would look for her in the crowds. Sometimes I'd find pieces of her. People who reminded me of her. Someone with kind brown eyes just like hers or someone with wild curly brown hair that was just like hers. But upon meeting you, sometimes I find myself looking for you instead of her. It kills me because I feel like she's slipping away from me. But it's been over ten months for me, and I know she wouldn't want me wasting away pining for her.

"I'd walk through hell to be with my Marian again but I have to let my guilt go and move on. And you are the first person I've considered that with. I really do love watching you express your passion for your job. And how you take such good care of your son. And how you fight with me, unafraid of whether or not you'll hurt my feelings. You're honest and graceful, passionate and witty, bold and audacious. You're a remarkable woman. And it's not like I'm professing my love for you but I do fancy you Regina. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. Or if you just need more time. But don't give up on me Regina. Don't give up on the friendship we have because you feel like you hurt me or don't see me in that way."

Regina was speechless. When she first met Robin, she would have been so angry if he'd been this open about his feelings and intentions. But in this moment, she was excited that he'd said it. He cared about her, he really did. Her heart was beating rapidly. His speech lit a fire in her heart and she knew that she wouldn't be able to put it out. She stood there, dumbfounded, scanning Robin's face. They weren't far apart from each other; every fiber of her being screamed for her to move closer, to touch him. She whispered his name as she took a step toward him. He answered with her name taking a step toward her. She couldn't breathe, her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding. Just a little closer. She finally closed the gap between them, looking up at him.

Robin wrapped his arms around her. He paused but when he saw that Regina was not opposing his grasp, he moved his face towards hers. She didn't stop him as his lips pressed to hers. They molded together as their kiss grew more passionate. Regina felt tingly all over. She pressed into Robin more aggressively, desperate for more of him. She breathed in from her nose harshly as they moved their lips together in one continuous wave.

Robin moved his hands from her waist to her neck and face. His grip was tight, not painful but strong like if he relented a little, she might disappear. Regina clutched on to his sides. They never once broke apart but kept up their rhythm of their lips. Regina felt Robin's tongue make its way into her territory; although those lines were definitely blurred now. She allowed it, tangling her own with his.

They started to give more broken kisses as he pushed her backwards toward her desk. Regina gave a small, low moan. Once they were propped against it, they proceeded with their pattern. Regina grabbed his coat vest and pulled him even closer to her. But all she wanted to do was rip it off along with everything else.

Then it hit her. She remembered where she was and panic ensued. Regina was feet away from her in-laws making out with someone who wasn't their son. She honestly felt disgusted in that moment. What if they'd walked in? She pushed Robin off of him and managed a calm, "I can't."

He placed his forehead against hers. "I know," he muttered out.

"No," she pushed him away completely. "I can't do this at all, Robin. This was a mistake, all of it. I'm sorry, I just- I don't know but I can't do this. And," she paused, regretting the words before they even came out, "I can't be your partner."

"Don't," he admonished. "Don't you dare, Regina. Don't shut down on me now."

"I'm not," her chest felt tight. She wanted Robin to know that she wasn't giving up on him but she couldn't do what they were doing. Daniel and Marian were both dead but what they were doing still felt like an affair to her. And with her in-laws just in the other room, she felt that she was delivering the greatest amount of betrayal. "I can't do this because I don't want to give up on you. But we're complicated now Robin. And now I can't look at you the same way and I can't work with you the same way. Being around you will just be hard. All I'll want to do is kiss you and have fun with you but I can't do that on the job and I can't do that because of Daniel. I'm not shutting down Robin, I'm just trying to make it easier on us. If we keep going down this path, one of us will get hurt. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," he didn't even skip a beat.

"Then trust me when I say, 'what's meant to be will always find a way.' I promise."

"I have faith in you but look Regina, I think it's time for me to bow out of this evening," his voice was calm but she could hear that he was disheartened.

"Oh don't go. Stay for the rest of the meal," she pleaded.

"No I have to get back to Roland. Unfortunately, during our little make out session, that vibrating in my pants was just my phone," Robin pursed his lips.

Regina sighed, "Well at least let me make you guys some plates to go."

"Oh don't worry about me. "

"Please, I insist. That way, that's one less thing for you to worry about when you get back to Roland."

Robin yielded and then followed her to the kitchen. She saw that the rest of her family had gotten their food already. She blushed unsure of what was going on out there while she and Robin were in her office. She walked Robin out.

"See you later Officer Mills," he said blankly.

Regina didn't realize how vastly hurt she could be by such a simple sentence. She didn't just want to be Officer Mills to him. But if this was his way of coping, she couldn't stop him. She frowned but finally replied even though he was out of earshot now, "Goodnight partner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I really hope you guys are enjoying so far! I just wanted to add something for visual reference. If you've ever seen _Gossip Girl_, I kind of imagine Regina's house looking like the the Van der Woodsen's apartment except the front door is next to the back of the stairs and where the front door is, is a hallway to Regina's bedroom and office. Also if you've ever seen _Who's the Boss?_ I imagine Robin's apartment being very close to what Tony's looked like in the Savor the Veal episodes. Hope that helped. Please leave reviews! I love receiving them! Thank you guys again for being so wonderful! x_


	8. Chapter 8 Addendum

_**A/N:**__ So I felt really bad that it would probably be a couple more days before I got the chapter out so I whipped a little something up to tide you guys over. It's from Robin's POV and I thought it would be fun to explore this scene because Regina isn't in a part of it. Warning, it does spoil something in Ch8 so if you want to wait and read it after, please do! And please leave reviews; I just love hearing from you all! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Robin ambled into the conference room, terribly unexcited for the day to come. It'd been a little over a week since he'd spoken to Regina. He wished that he hadn't left things the way he did when she was at his apartment. It was just that things were falling apart around him and he didn't want Regina to be collateral damage. Not to mention, she was truly being petty about the whole thing. Why was it his responsibility to keep their relationship afloat whilst Regina just steadily backed away and put her walls up again?<p>

Her face. It was instinct to look for her face when he got into the room. Robin couldn't stop it; he had to find her face. And when he found her, he drank her in. She was huddled in the back corner, shivering a little bit. He thought to ask her if she'd like his coat but then realized he actually wasn't wearing one. Plus, he wasn't going to be the one to give way first; not this time. He watched as Leroy offered but she waved him away, kindly denying his offer.

Regina was exquisite. Perhaps it was a cliché but nevertheless, it was the truth. He loved her eyes; Regina may never have truly expressed what she's feeling aloud but she didn't realize that her eyes always sold her out. Pain was etched all throughout her irises but kindness was still tinged there, something Robin often saw when Regina was talking to Henry or Roland. And of course, they were guarded; something Robin saw in them now as she quickly looked to her feet.

_You could just apologize_, he told himself. _Just go over there, tell her you're sorry and that you want to make things work._ Robin was always willing to take his time with Regina if she needed it. But she was completely removing him and that was definitely something he didn't want. Robin looked away too, settling next to one of the other officers in the corner adjacent to Regina's.

Sheriff Swan started the meeting and began to go over the various basics that they had to go over for each meeting. Robin wasn't listening much because he was too busy watching Regina watch him; a satisfying feeling. But then something else caught his eye. Rage flooded every fiber of his being as he took in what he was looking at. His breathing became heavier as he felt his fists ball up. Robin had hoped that he'd left that part of his life behind. He wanted nothing to do with the daunting past that was now staring him in the face.

"…Mills? Hello, earth to Officer Mills. Are you in there?"

Robin was torn away from his reverie when Sheriff Swan called Regina out. He watched as she paced to the front. He could see the nerves getting to her. Regina was never a nervous woman but he could tell that she was uncomfortable now; probably because she got caught making eyes at him. Robin smirked at the thought.

He tried to watch her intently, ignoring his blast from the past across the room, "This is Malcolm Gold. He's our prime suspect in the Peter Pan case. He is 65, currently living with his son and is unemployed… But our focus is on the victims. I've currently been looking into the parents of all the kids. As you know, all of the victims were orphaned or abandoned. 4 of the victims' parents are dead. 3 of them are missing; their whereabouts are unknown."

Regina told them more about how the parents who'd died were all related in some way. Two sets of them were neighbors and the other two sets of them were going to the funeral of one of them. Robin was in awe. He thoroughly enjoyed how passionate Regina was. Robin glanced back over at his arch nemesis. He had his brow furrowed, frowning down at the notes he'd taken as Regina fell silent.

Perhaps it was his hate for his old friend or the desperate need to protect Regina from such a monster but he cut in before any interaction between them could unfold, "So, do you think that Malcolm is involved in the parents' deaths?"

Regina looked taken aback. Robin could have kicked himself for going there; he practically just threw her under the bus. Not to mention, that wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to say to her after a week. But he could make up for it later.

"Right, yes I do. I feel very strongly that he had something to do with them."

"But you have no proof and they've all been labeled as accidents?" He had to keep going, prevent the other from attacking. He held her gaze, wishing that instead of pushing her buttons he could have been undoing them.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the evidence can't be reviewed and we can-"

"So you don't trust the original report?" Sheriff Swan interrupted.

Regina quickly refused, trying to cover up the blunder. Robin felt completely guilty for selling her out like that. He wanted to take it all back. He almost shouted out that he did take it back. But he stayed silent as Sheriff Swan scolded and then dismissed Regina.

When the meeting ended, Robin was torn between going after Regina to apologize and confronting his other trouble. He decided on the latter because if he knew Regina the way he thought he knew her, she'd be waiting for him anyways.

Robin caught up with him despite his incredible attempt to dissipate. The man sighed as Robin stood in his way, "You always were good at evasion Will."

"Apparently not good enough," Will mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

Will pulled out his badge, "I'm a member of the FBI; I've been hired for this case. We're going to work in cooperation with this precinct."

Robin chuckled, "You've got to be bloody kidding me. _You_ are an FBI agent? You?"

"Oh come off it mate. It was years ago."

"That doesn't erase it, Will. You have no idea what implications you have caused," he hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry for it, okay? I made a mistake back then. But I've become a better man. I changed, Robin," Will pleaded with him.

Robin wished that he could let his anger go but he'd spent his whole life trying to repair the damage that Will did years ago. And he most certainly didn't need Will here to wreak more havoc on his life or more importantly the pieces of his life. "You can't work with Regina," he answered tersely.

"Don't think that's really your choice, mate."

Robin moved in to where he was inches from Will's face, "You hurt her or ruin her life like you did mine, I'll destroy you without a blink."

"Threatening an officer?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"I am an officer, you asshole." Then his anger took over, his fist rising to Will's face. He punched him, not hard, but enough make a statement. Will probably wouldn't even bruise. "Look, you know that despite who you are now, you did some shitty things in the past and if you so much as blink the wrong way, I'll make sure your ass is sent back to DC."

"What the hell got into you, mate?"

"That's none of your business," Robin went to walk out of the room.

"Don't want the woman you love to know the truth about you? Not the first time I suppose," Robin could hear the sneer in Will's voice.

"Leave Regina and Marian out of this," Robin stared ahead, his back still to Will.

"I'm only here to do my job."

"Good, then do it and then be gone," Robin walked out, heading back to his office to face his other problem. Protecting Regina was one thing but feeling her wrath was another. He took a deep breath and entered his office. Time to face movement two of the music.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ So sorry this took me so long. I honestly needed a break from it; needed to clear my head and write fresh. But alas, here's the finished product. Thanks for being so patient! Love you guys! _

* * *

><p>36.<p>

It'd been 36 hours since Regina had spoken to or seen Robin. She'd called twice and sent four texts now. The first two texts centered around her apology for the previous evening. She'd wronged him and now she was genuinely trying to make up for it. But Robin wasn't budging. He didn't answer her calls and he wasn't making conversation as far as her texts went. She was beginning to get a little concerned.

Regina hadn't really left their relationship in a good place, sure, but why was Robin being so pissy? Perhaps it was selfish, but Regina wasn't ready to let go of Daniel. Well, it was selfish of her to string Robin along but hold him at an arm's length. But why couldn't he understand that she just wasn't ready to move forward like that? It was too much too soon. At this point, she didn't want to give Daniel up or sacrifice him quite yet for a relationship with Robin. But there was no denying it, she was attracted to Robin; she wanted him. And she knew that he knew that. But it seemed like he was giving up. She needed a break; was that too much to ask?

She hoped that she could corner him when she got to the office. He'd have nowhere to run; he was trapped in his office and they were going to talk about it. She wandered in exactly on time, determined to catch her prey.

Empty.

Robin wasn't in his office. The lights were out yet again and he was nowhere to be found. Scowling, Regina pulled her cell phone out and typed furiously, _Where are you?_

For the first time in those thirty-six hours, Robin answered and fairly quick, _Sorry Roland still sick I'll have John bring by the papers._

_No_, she responded hurriedly even though the bubble with the three dots was up on his side. The bubble disappeared, letting Regina finish. _I'll come get them._

_No, it's no problem. I'll just call John now._

_It's fine. I'll come get them during my lunch hour._

_K._

And just like that their brief cyber encounter was over. How had the tables turned on her? How was she getting the brunt of ignorance? Regina felt a twinge in her heart as she stared at the small letter that was so meaningless and yet it carried the weight of a thousand heart breaks. That one letter destroyed everything.

Regina spent the rest of her morning unable to focus on anything. She found herself glancing at her phone constantly, desperately hoping that Robin would text or call. Who was she becoming? There was only one other man who'd ever had this effect on her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_What makes you think that I want to call you?" Regina grinned slyly. _

"_Oh I know you can't resist me," he moved in closer to her. In fact, he was so close that she could physically feel the space between them. _

_She was completely breathless. All she had to do was take a step and fill the space between them. She was one step away from kissing him. Instead, she just stood there, unwavering, holding his gaze. He was confident and cocky. But Regina wanted him; she wanted all of him. _

_After standing in silence for a few minutes, he took half a step, leaving a sliver of space now. "Regina," he breathed out, "I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to stand here a little longer and tantalize you, convince you that you want me desperately. So when I walk away, it will practically kill you not to call me right away." And he stood there, not moving, just looking at her. Her chest was heaving. She already wanted him desperately._

_Finally, he moved. He took a few steps backwards and smirked. "See you around, partner."_

"_Goodbye, Daniel," she bit her lip._

_Regina was a mess after that point. She spent the entire next day waiting for Daniel's call but her pride prevented her from picking up the phone to call him herself. She wasn't going to give into him. But he was more stubborn than she was because she gave way late that night. She almost hung up when her phone rang four times. But on the fifth ring he answered._

"_Took you long enough," he answered instead of a hello. And from that moment on she knew that she was his._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina once again found herself in a compromising situation, standing in front of Robin's door. She was nervous; her palms were sweating and her throat was dry. What was she supposed to say? This was a mistake; she should have just let him let John bring the papers to her. But she couldn't go back now.

_Knock. Knock._

Robin didn't take long to answer. When he opened the door, Regina was surprised to see what she was looking at. He was disheveled, in a sense, but rugged was more like it. Robin was wearing the same t-shirt and sweat pants that he wore the morning following her inappropriate move on him. His hair was different this time; it wasn't gelled back to the sides in its pristine way. Instead, pieces of hair were falling just above his eyes, mostly on his left side. But that wasn't even the most striking part of his new appearance. It was his eyes. It was like the light that had always sparkled there had ebbed away, leaving his blue eyes empty. What had she done?

"Regina," he sighed out, leaning against the doorframe. Robin didn't ask her inside. In fact, he closed the door but left just enough space for him to stand in the opening, barring Regina from getting inside.

She attempted a smile. "I come bearing gifts," Regina raised the bag that had been languidly hanging from her arm. Robin nodded and cordially took the bag from her as she continued, "It's got all the cold remedies that worked on Henry when he was younger. Thought maybe you could give some of these a spin on Roland. There's this cough syrup that I used give Henry when he was really little. And these little lozenges that he still uses today. Oh and there's a toy in there for him- a stuffed monkey. I figured it might make him feel a bit better. And then, there's some soup from Granny's, the diner down the street. The soup there always did the trick."

Robin gave her a tight smile, "Thank you."

"Oh, there's also a gift in there for you, too."

Robin rummaged through the bag and drew out the bottle of Jack Daniels. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's your medicine. But I advise drinking it in small doses and preferably when Roland is asleep."

"You know, Regina, I gotta say this is a bit of a letdown. The first time you hurt my feelings, you gave me a Macallan. Now you're practically breaking up with me and I get a Jack Daniels." He clicked his tongue. But as hard as he was trying, Regina knew that his jokes weren't sincere. He meant them but he wasn't in any shape to mean them.

Regina felt the guilt settle in once again. Neither of them said anything because they both knew how disheartened he was. "Can't we talk about this?" Regina was staring at the bag which had now become an appendage of Robin's arm.

"What's there to talk about, Regina?" He answered tersely.

"I don't know," she shifted her eyes to the side, "Everything."

"But why does it even matter? I'm not your partner anymore, Regina. And you don't want me in your life in any other way so why should it matter?"

"Robin, you are still my partner until you give me those papers," Desperation was tinged in her voice.

"Well then here," he reach in his pocket and pulled out the envelope, "signed, sealed, and delivered."

Regina didn't take the envelope. She just stared at it, feeling her words catch in her throat. "So that's it then. Now who's giving up Robin? What happened to second chances?"

"You think I don't still believe that? You're the one who gave up. I'm just conceding to your wishes because I care for you. I can't be the only one who contributes to our relationship. If you want to be with me, then help me fight for it. If you don't, then continue what you're doing because I got your message loud and clear," The passion in him was fanning out again. And the glimmer in his eyes rekindled. They were begging her to fight for him.

"You think this is what I want?" She took a step forward.

"Bloody well seems like it," he mumbled. He extinguished the flame again.

"Daddy!" Regina and Robin were both startled when they heard Roland's cries from his bedroom.

Robin straightened up, "Look, I have to go take care of Roland. I'll see you around." And then he was gone without so much as another word.

Regina stood there momentarily, frozen in her spot. She thought about just barging in, demanding that Robin listen to her and convince him that she was fighting for him.

_Give him space_, she coaxed herself away from the door. _Let him be_. She bit her lip hard as if that would contain the hurt that she felt. Physical pain had always been a hindrance to her emotional pain when she was younger. Regina wasn't a masochist and she didn't think it was really going to help her here. She was alone to fend herself against her own aching heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Several days passed and Regina seemed to wake up more irritated each day. Robin had since returned to work and they nearly successfully avoided each other. There were a couple of instances where avoidance was unavoidable. One of those was the monthly meeting at the station. The room was freezing and Regina was cuddled into the back corner. Leroy asked if she wanted his coat because she was shivering but she respectfully declined and looked over to the front just in time to watch Robin to walk across the room. It was almost instantaneous the way he caught her gaze. And then she remembered their conversation over a week ago. He was looking for her face. Regina quickly looked down at her feet.

"Okay everybody," Sheriff Swan called the room to order. "Let's get this party started."

Sheriff Swan began going over mundane housekeeping things but Regina wasn't listening. She was watching Robin out of the corner of her eye. He was standing there brooding, arms crossed with his back leaning against the wall. He glanced over at her a few times and she would shift her glance back ahead of her or down at her feet.

"…Mills? Hello, earth to Officer Mills. Are you in there?"

Regina looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. She flushed immediately. Regina had never really feared attention but being called out when you weren't playing attention was severely unwanted.

Sheriff Swan gave her a look, "You ready?"

Regina nodded profusely and wandered to the front, trying hard to focus on the front of the room rather than all the stares, especially Robin's. She pulled her power point up and turned to face the mob. All eyes were fixated on her. But she only cared for a certain pair. "This is Malcolm Gold. He's our prime suspect in the Peter Pan case. He is 65, currently living with his son and is unemployed… But our focus is on the victims. I've currently been looking into the parents of all the kids. As you know, all of the victims were orphaned or abandoned. 4 of the victims' parents are dead. 3 of them are missing; their whereabouts are unknown."

Regina proceeded to tell them about the relationship between the parents; how all of them knew each other to some degree. She threw in her most recent discovery of how Felix and Devin's parents were neighbors. Devin's parents were actually the ones who saved Felix. But by the time they got to his parents, they were too late. The report actually said that their bed seemed to be one of the first things that caught fire. They were more than likely dead before the neighbors got there.

"My next goal is to figure out where the last three parents are, what all of them have in common, and what Malcolm's connection is to them."

"So," Robin split open the silence that she left when she finished. "Do you think that Malcolm is involved in the parents' deaths?"

Regina was stunned. They hadn't spoken to each other for about a week and while that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, he spoke to her. As cliché as it sounded, everything did fade away in the room. She just looked at him, a gleam of hope growing in her chest. It took a few moments before she realized that her pause was becoming increasingly inappropriate and awkward. "Right, yes I do. I feel very strongly that he had something to do with them."

"But you have no proof and they've all been labeled as accidents?" He was pushing.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the evidence can't be reviewed and we can-"

"So you don't trust the original report?" Sheriff Swan cut in.

"No," Regina answered hastily knowing that Swan had been the one to sign off on the reports. "No one knew to look for the things we know to look for now. I just think we should reinvestigate."

"Well, you better get to it, Mills. And you sure as hell better come up with something if you want to question my judgment," Sheriff Swan crossed her arms. "Now Leroy, update us on the traffic violations for this month."

As Leroy passed Regina, he whispered, "Ouch sister."

Regina slunk back to her corner and stayed silent during the rest of the meeting. But when they got out, she was out for blood. She stalked into Robin's office and waited for him to return. She wasn't going to let him get away with that so easily.

When Robin got into his office, after what was like ages, he seemed unfazed by Regina's appearance.

She didn't even hold back, "What the actual fuck Robin?!"

"It was a reasonable question," he responded airily.

"You cornered me in there. I don't give a shit about what kind of personal vendetta you have against me but was it really necessary to make me look like an ass in there? Would it kill you to have my back for once?" Regina was yelling and she didn't really care if anyone could hear her. She was livid; Robin was going to be fully aware of that.

"You think I don't have your back? Regina, I've always had your back."

"Yeah right! You've doubted me every step of the way! Every time I told you something you questioned my judgment. You haven't supported me at all." Tears were welling up in her eyes. It was one thing to take the brunt of Robin's hate in private but now they were airing their dirty laundry everywhere.

Robin started laughing, "Regina, I only ask you questions so that you can be more confident in yourself. I don't want you to jump to conclusions because you want to figure this out for Daniel. This case is personal but you can't treat it that way. You have to think professionally and rationally about this. You can't just jump on something without thinking it through. I asked you these questions because I want you to solve this case. I want this for you Regina."

"You can tell me all you want that you're trying to be there for me, Robin, but you cannot convince me that what just happened was a result of your purest intentions," Regina lowered her voice.

"I have nothing but pure intentions when it comes to you," he went to push a piece of hair out her eyes but stopped himself. He stepped away and turned his back to her, fiddling with something on his desk. "But I am angry with you. And while, what happened back there had nothing to do with that, I still am. So, you should probably go."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we're still playing the 'I'm not giving up on us, but I actually am' game," Regina retorted harshly.

"Don't do that. That's not fair and you know it."

"Is it?"

"You know what, I don't have time for you to pick some ridiculous fight with me. So get out of my office, Regina."

She sauntered out, fuming and with her tail between her legs. Robin was not being fair. Why the hell was it so awful that she needed time? Daniel was still fresh to her. She didn't think that was a crime. Regina felt the need to get out of the office after her travesty of a morning. She texted Greene, _Lunch?_

_Sure. In 30?_ Greene answered.

_Yeah, café across from pawnshop._ Regina figured she could at least multitask; maybe stake out and steak out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina went ahead to the café. She needed a moment or two to herself anyway. She pulled out her notebook and was planning to take notes on her observations of the pawnshop. Instead, Regina found herself doodling; she was drawing Robin's face with devil horns atop his head. She furiously pressed the pencil into the paper, huffing in and out and feeling the anger surge through her arm, down through the pencil onto the paper.

"I think you got nose the wrong," Regina heard a voice behind her that wasn't Greene's.

"Excuse me?" She whirled around to be greeted by a man with a long nose and fairly prominent ears.

"Well, I mean you got the rest right, including the devil horns but I think there's something off about the nose," the man shrugged.

Regina smirked, "And what makes you such an expert on this face?"

"Oh Robin and I go way back," he waved forward and then took it upon himself to sit down.

"And I'm assuming that it wasn't such a pleasant history based off your acceptance of the devil horns. What do you have against him?"

The man chuckled a little, "Not my story to tell. I'm actually a little hurt he didn't mention me."

"Who are you anyway?" Regina queried.

He extended a hand, "Will Scarlet, your new partner against crime. Well for the time being anyway. I work for the FBI."

Regina snorted, prefacing a laugh, "You're name is Will Scarlet."

"Yes, yes I know. My parents actually hated me."

"Oh god and you're friends with Robin. I literally am not sure I'll be able to contain myself. Did you guys do that on purpose? Like did you go on a hunt for a friend named Robin just so you could torture people with all the jokes that could be created?" Regina was fighting back her laughter. Sometimes the universe was incredibly successful in the comedic realm.

Will sighed, "Yeah well, we've been best friends since we were born all the way until our senior year of high school."

"Were you guys thick as thieves?" Regina bit her lip, laughter being on the brink of them.

Will rolled his eyes at her.

"Sorry, low blow."

"Well if you want to take that route then why don't you tell me why he's got your knickers in such a twist." Regina squinted at him and he just sneered, continuing, "I imagine that it's got a little something to do with what happened in that conference room."

Regina didn't answer; instead, she sobered and looked down at her drawing.

"Well, Robin's an ass anyway. Besides, you got me now. And I can attest that that is a much better option."

Raising her eyebrow, she answered, "Someone's cocky."

"Yeah well, for good reason. Now, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be catching a killer?"

"I am," she answered coolly. Although, she did appreciate that he was at least trying to focus on the case.

"Well, unless Robin is the killer, which would be awesome, believe me because he's a pretentious goody-two shoes, it seems like your mind is elsewhere."

Unfortunately, he was right. Regina had been losing focus because she'd been so concerned with her antics with Robin. She didn't want to be angry with him but he was being so hard-headed it made it impossible to even be in the same room with him. She sighed, "I'm actually supposed be meeting my friend here for lunch. I chose this place so that I can keep an eye on the pawnshop over there." Regina gestured with her head.

"That's where our killer is."

Regina nodded.

"Well then, nothing like a stake out to start a partnership," Will propped up his feet and then cradled the back of his head in his laced fingers.

"I'm having lunch with my friend," she responded dumbly.

"Look I don't want to be involved in your personal life but if you say you're going to get both of these things done then I should probably stick around."

"Fine," Regina conceded.

Greene eventually made it to the table after several minutes of silence sprinkled with small talk, "Sorry, it took me so long but-" she stopped, furrowing her brow at Will. "Who's this?"

"This is Will; he's working with me on the Peter Pan case. Will, this is my best friend Greene."

"So it's official, huh?" Greene asked as she shook hands with Will.

"Mhm."

They sat in silence again after ordering. The truth was that Regina just wanted to complain about Robin to Greene. She knew that Greene would listen to her rants, and then of course she'd convince Regina that she was being utterly ridiculous. But nevertheless, Greene would let her complain.

"So tell me about yourself Will," Greene eyed him. "How'd you wind up here?"

Regina perked up as he spoke, "It was merely coincidence that I showed up here. You know, Robin and I had always dreamed of coming to the Big Apple. Our parents were the best of friends and our mums became pregnant with us within a few months of each other- Robin's older. When we were 6 both our parents decided to move to America. We grew up in Maine and then went our separate ways. He became a cop and married Marian and I joined the army. Anyway, got discharged a couple years ago, married my beautiful wife Ana and then decided to join the force. Now we have a wonderful daughter named Alice- named after a friend of mine that I met on tour and we went to DC to try for a better life than in Maine. Joined the FBI, and now here we are. "

"So you knew Robin before getting here? Did you guys just fall off the map for each other or was there some illustrious fallout?" Greene rested her head on her fist, leaning into Will. Regina laughed. Greene was incredibly nosy, a trait that would bother Regina if it were in anyone else.

Will sighed, "Like I said, not my story to tell. I would say you could ask Robin but I think that he might hate you," he pointed at Regina, "more than me. Maybe not. It's really a tossup right now."

"He's not happy about the change?" Greene asked but even though it was phrased as a question, it was technically a statement; it didn't need an answer.

The three of them were silent once again and turned to their food. But then Will perked up and reached for his side. Regina turned to see what he was looking at while Greene looked between them.

"'S that him?" Will murmured.

Regina nodded as she watched Malcolm walk into the pawnshop. She saw Will stand up but she grabbed his arm, "Cool it there cowboy. We've already tried that out; it'll only make matters worse, believe me."

"Sick bastard," Will fell back into his seat.

Both of Regina and Greene concurred. They continued their discussion of Malcolm and the elusive life of Will Scarlet for the rest of the meal. He seemed reasonable and she couldn't understand how Robin could dislike him so much but she guessed that that wasn't her business. And that was something she was okay with.

After Greene had to return to work, Will and Regina stayed behind and went over the case several times. She still wasn't as focused as she needed to be. They persevered on and spent the rest of the afternoon digging into the pieces of the case.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bang. Bang._

Regina shot straight up in her bed. Panic filled every ounce of her. What was that noise? She paused waiting to see if she could hear it again or anything else suspicious.

_Bang. Bang._

There it was again. Was that the door? Regina threw on her robe and padded out into the hallway tying it around herself.

_Bang. Bang. _

She furrowed her brow as she looked tried to look through the peephole but without her heels it was futile.

"REGINA!" She heard a voice holler out. Robin.

She opened the door to see an ignominious sight. This time he was certainly disheveled. But even then that wasn't a good term. Hot mess was more appropriate.

He grinned stupidly once she'd opened the door, "We have to stop meeting like this."

Regina couldn't resist the smirk dancing on her lips. "Well, stop showing up at my house at weird hours to yell at me," she shot back playfully.

Robin leaned into her a little but he didn't step inside. He was waiting for her to invite him in as if he were a vampire. Regina knew those were silly notions of course; Robin was merely being a gentleman, despite his inebriated state. He paused and then sighed, pulling away a little. "Will Scarlet?" His voice was quieter and more withdrawn now.

As funny as Will's name was to Regina, the amount of heartbreak etched into it now by Robin tainted the hilarity. She stayed silent. She almost wanted to see jealous Robin; she wanted to push his buttons. She craved to see how he felt. He'd given her silence for so long that she was beginning to doubt his feelings for her. The terrible part was that he thought that she wanted him to leave her alone. That was her fault, admittedly.

"Did you get drinks with him?" He had those sad puppy dog eyes that melted her heart.

Robin was talking about an earlier encounter that they had where Regina and Will had been walking out of her office at the exact time that Robin was walking out of his. Will acted upon the situation and decided to make it more awkward by asking Regina out for drinks. "No, I didn't."

"Good because you still owe me that drink," He slurred out, raising the bottle of Jack Daniels that she was assuming was the one she gave him. It was full, unopened and Regina felt special for a moment, imagining that he'd saved it for her.

Regina sighed aloud and walked away from the door, an unspoken invitation inside, "My child is upstairs. I'm not going to spend the evening getting drunk with you. Besides, where is your child?"

Robin chuckled loudly as he walked in, "Ding ding ding. Why don't you ask Will Scarlet?"

"Jesus, what do you have against Will Scarlet?

"He ruined my life," he grumbled.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic," Regina rolled her eyes, as she walked towards the hallway.

Robin thankfully knew to stay quiet until they got into the office. The last thing Regina needed was a nine year old boy waking up to a drunk Robin fussing at his mother for partnering up with a guy who apparently ruined Robin's life. Once they were both inside, Regina pushed the door closed, one hand on the knob, the other on the door to muffle its sound. She turned back to Robin who was truly in a pitiful state. She sighed again and gave him a look to explain her displeasure. She'd tried so hard to keep him at arms' length. What they were doing now was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid since the day they met.

"Okay so what heinous crime has Will Scarlet," she tried not to chuckle but the name was still hilarious, "committed against you?"

"You know we were best friends right? Some friend that little shit was," he scoffed, and then continued. "We were friends since birth and we did everything together. He was the brother I never had. But then he met Ana; he would've done anything for her. He would have flipped his bloody life upside down for her. And guess what, would you believe that that's exactly what he did? But it wasn't enough to just flip his life upside down; no, he had to take someone down with him. I should actually thank him, you know. His stupid scheme was how I met Marian."

Regina, unfortunately, couldn't deny that she was intrigued to hear how he met his late wife and how precious little Roland came to be; the latter not in specifics. She stayed quiet, letting him speak.

"We weren't exactly the best behaved students in high school. We actually did a lot of bad things. See we got in trouble often and one day we were punished by being made to work in this shelter that our school's community service club worked at. While I was there I realized that the things I was doing were for all the wrong reasons. So I decided to get creative with my… ideas. As you might know, Will's last name is Scarlet and well mine's Robin Locksley- a cruel joke made by our parents."

"I know," Regina's eyelids fluttered as she grinned. It would take awhile before that wasn't funny.

"Yeah well, anyway, we decided to be modern day Merry Men." Seeing the skeptical look from Regina, he added, "I kid you not. So we decided that we would steal from the rich and give to the poor."

Regina furrowed her brow, troubled and perplexed by the thought of Robin being a thief. She didn't look down on him for it, hell, she was the poster child for not judging someone for their past; but nevertheless he committed crimes and became a police officer, which was bizarre to be honest.

"We went on this spree, stealing things from the neighbors but mostly the kids at our school. Marian lived in the subdivision down the street from us and went to school with us. We thought she was rich; she lived in a nice house, had these fancy clothes. And she had this charm bracelet-truly exquisite. You could tell that it was important and that it was extremely valuable monetarily. That wasn't what we were going after though. I just wanted her coat which was pricey but nothing of great value. There was this girl at the shelter who really needed a coat and I figured that she would've really liked that one. So when she was in gym we decided to break into her locker. We were only supposed to steal the bloody coat. But Will," he chuckled darkly, "he had his eyes elsewhere. He stole that bracelet for Ana. Naturally, when Marian noticed they were gone she freaked out, but mostly over the charm bracelet- actually, strictly over the charm bracelet. Little did we know that it was of great importance. See, her grandmother was rich, filthy rich, and bestowed a lot of financial gifts upon Marian's dad. But when he married her mum, she took away his funds."

Robin looked back down again and Regina watched him intently, trying to gauge his feelings. Whatever was coming, it really perturbed him. She couldn't quite tell if it was anger that now garnished his face or something else entirely, but he was bothered by it nonetheless. He finally looked back up at her to continue his story.

"Marian's mom is African-American. Her grandmother lived in the south as a young girl and so she wasn't so keen on the idea of Marian's parents getting married. But Marian's dad didn't care that much and went against his mother's wishes. Needless to say, she had a fit and quickly removed her financial aid. When she died, she left her son nothing and the only thing she left Marian was that charm bracelet. She said that she pitied Marian; said it wasn't her fault that she was made that way. So she gave Marian the bracelet as her one and only gift to her, not to be a doting grandmother but to bestow her pity. What a wretched woman," he scoffed. "The great thing is that it turned out to nearly be worth a fortune. Perhaps it was a secret, loving deed from her grandmother.

"Anyway, I think Marian mostly wanted it back for sentimental value but whatever her reason, she needed it back. I had no idea before it was announced that Will had stolen it. Of course, as soon as they announced it, I knew exactly what Will had done. I confronted him and at first he denied it. But once he'd finally admitted it- and I punched him a couple of times- I devised a plan to return it. I took it back from Ana and I was going to put it back in Marian's locker during classes. And that's exactly what I did. Except, I got caught. Police got involved and I got into a shit ton of trouble. But guess who stayed clear."

Regina knew that it was rhetorical but she answered anyway, "Will Scarlet."

"Bingo. So, long story short I charmed my way into Marian's life and tried to convince her that I was a good person, that way her family would drop the charges. I flirted with her to get my way but believe it or not,_ I_ fell for _her_. She made me realize that I needed to be a better man. And I guess she saw that because they did drop it. Eventually, after I convinced her that I was a good person, I pursued a relationship with her. It took her a bit to come around, even with my masterful charm, but she did. Her parents were never keen on it though; weren't really big fans of an outlaw. So now here we are. They're finally getting a chance to get back at me after all these years, punish me for something stupid that I did as a 15 year old," he muttered bitterly, lowering his head again.

Regina realized what he meant and she gasped quietly. They were trying to take Roland away from him and they were using his past transgressions against him to do it. And so Roland was probably with his grandparents at the moment. "Hey, they can't take him from you. I'm not even sure they can use it against you," she dipped her head to get him to raise his.

Robin warily raised his head. The agony remained in his eyes. But there was something else there that Regina hadn't seen since they met- tears. They were brimming at his lids, suspended there and waiting for him to blink so that they could dribble down. Regina watched as he unfolded before her eyes. It was then that it dawned on her that she might have just been a true asshole about the whole thing. It was never about being with Regina; sure, he probably would have liked that, but the truth was that he was as alone as she was. He needed someone as much as she thought she didn't.

Regina found it terribly unnerving when men cried. It was rather awkward; however, she did find it comforting in a way. When she was little, she'd always look to her father to see if he was crying because then she knew it was actually sad. Of course, there were times that she'd cried when her father hadn't, but whenever he cried she knew it was okay to cry too. There was something beautiful about the weakness of a man, not in some reversed misogyny kind of way but instead, it was rather poetic. Men were built to stand headstrong and be the providers and caretakers. But there was something remarkable about a man who let his emotions admit that he needed someone to provide and care for him from time to time.

Robin was scared, truly terrified, of losing his child. How could she comfort him? He was looking down again. She reached for him, her breath catching in her throat as she hesitated in mid-grab. But she let it go and grabbed both his arms with her small, dainty hands. "Hey," she soothed him by rubbing up and down his upper arms, "they can't win. They won't win."

"I don't know about that," he grumbled.

"Listen to me," her grip tightened on his arms. When he finally looked her squarely in the face, Regina finished. "I won't let them win. You cannot let them rip you away from your child. No matter who they think they are, they are not entitled to _your_ son."

It was one thing to have a loved one taken away from you by the cruel hands of fate but it was another thing to have them ripped away by the hands of the deceptive and traitorous people that you call family. Regina would have flipped if Daniel's parents tried to pull that on her. She couldn't comprehend how someone's family could betray them like that. Her heart hurt for Robin as she scanned his face. "Look, I'm going to call a friend of mine tomorrow. He's a lawyer and I think he'll be able to help you out. But for now, we're going to go sit in my kitchen, I'll put on a pot of tea, we'll sober you up and then talk this out to our heart's content. Hmm?" She rubbed his arms again, "That sound good?"

"You'd do that for me?" A smile was inching back on his lips.

She knew she was going to regret her response but she proceeded, "Isn't that what friends do?" Regina let go of his arms and walked past him to walk out the door.

Robin followed quickly behind, "Regina Mills, did you just say that we are friends?" He finished his question with a fake gasp. She didn't need to look back to know that his grin had returned. However, she did steal a glance behind her once they'd reached the end on the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, she shot back, "Well we aren't partners so I guess that's what I'm left with. Just don't," she held up a finger, "let it go to your head."

It was fact though, she'd let Robin dig so deeply under her skin that there'd be more damage digging him back out than letting him stick around. The most disconcerting thing was that she didn't mind it at all. If anything, she'd come to realize that she craved his friendship. In the past few weeks, she'd missed him; she'd missed the snark that she could give to him and that he'd graciously take. She missed his willingness to know more about her even if it was annoying.

They got into the kitchen and Regina busied herself with making up the tea. Robin sat at the bar and watched her. They stayed silent for a few minutes; the only noises bleeding through were the clatter of the pot, the water spewing out of the faucet and the clanging of cups.

"I just wish Marian was still here," Robin was mindlessly drawing circles on the counter with his forefinger. Regina didn't move to acknowledge what he said. Instead, she let him mechanically say what he was thinking. "She was so strong and beautiful. Sometimes I wonder why she died and I didn't. She had so much potential, you know? One day she was going to conquer the world. But I was a petty thief who had to grow up. Marian was wonderful; she was everything that I needed." He paused. "Now she's gone… Roland's all I have left of her, all I have left of the reasons that make me a better man. And soon he'll be gone too, out of my reach just like Marian."

Regina was pouring the steaming water in the cups and dipping the tea bags in. Once she'd turned around and extended the cup to him, which he took with a half–smile, she sighed. Sitting down, she examined him for about the hundredth time that evening. "I told you that they will not win."

"I know, and I have complete and total faith in you, Regina." But then his shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Next Thursday is going to be terrible, though, because I have to go play nicely with the people I'm actually playing quite dirty with. I don't even want to share Thanksgiving with them. They're trying to take away the only thing I have left to be thankful for."

Regina slanted her head to the side and poked out her bottom lip. She wasn't patronizing him but sympathizing. She wished that she could help. Thankfully, even though she didn't have an issue with them, she was not spending her Thanksgiving alone with Daniel's parents. A few of her friends were coming to celebrate with them. That was it! "Then come here," she blurted out.

"I beg your pardon."

For a fleeting moment, she thought to take it back but her kindness persevered. Shrugging she continued, "Come celebrate here and bring Marian's parents. Look, I know how awkward dinner with the in-laws is without the underlying problems ensuing. Henry and I will be there. Greene is coming and she's bringing her parents and her friend Archie. Maggie and Dawn are coming. It could be fun and that way you don't have to worry about having some showdown during Thanksgiving."

"You sure you really want to reel in that hurricane?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why not? The more, the merrier. Plus, I really could use some more desserts if any of you can make some," she teased.

Robin tilted his head from side to side as if contemplating. "Well Marian's mum does make a mean pumpkin pie." The crinkles around his eyes returned along with the glimmer in his irises. He set his mug down and stood up.

Regina let out a noise of protest as he walked over and leaned into her slowly. It was a lot like the first time they met. Space was nearly nonexistent and desire was running rampant. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move. She knew what was about to happen but Robin proceeded with his actions anyway; except, his lips weren't pressing against hers. Robin was instead placing a light but heartfelt kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, he didn't move far. They stayed there, eyes locked and unwavering, his arms gripping the table on either side of Regina to steady himself. Regina still couldn't breathe as she reflected on the night that she kissed him. She could still feel the ghost of his hands on her waist, tucking her closer; and how from time to time he'd lift his hand to move her hair out of her face as she talked about Cora and Lena and Daniel and both Henrys.

What were they doing? She closed her eyes in an attempt to remove the tension between them. But all her nerve endings could feel the physical tensions between their skin; nearly palpable.

Robin understood what she was doing so he simply rested his forehead on hers, whispering, "Even if it's not with me, it's okay to move on Regina. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I know," she placed her hand on his chest, just above his heart.

He grabbed it instinctively.

Regina sucked in a breath and breathed out a _Robin_, indicating that she wasn't sure that she was ready for this.

Robin lifted his hand from hers and moved it to her face. He tilted her face so that they were making eye contact, "I know." He took his thumb and grazed it over her lips smoothly, lingering on her scar.

Regina closed her eyes again and smiled lightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to kiss him. But he was right before; at the time she was doing it for all the wrong reasons and she stopped it for all the right ones. She wasn't ready, not yet. She still felt like it was betrayal to Daniel.

He exhaled and then stepped back, "Well m'lady, I think you at least still owe me a drink." Robin lifted the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Yes I suppose I do," she smiled coquettishly. "But I don't think that's a good idea tonight. I think you've had quite enough." Hopping out of her chair, she clapped her hands together. "In fact, I think it'd be a good idea if we went to bed."

"Well I'm not going to say no to that," he answered with an impish smile.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant. Now follow me to the guest room where you will stay."

"After you, m'lady."

Regina led him up to the stairs. As they walked up, she looked behind her to remind him to be quiet, gesturing with a finger over her lips. He nodded and they proceeded. When they got to the top landing, she told him where everything was quiet and hurriedly. Lastly, she led him to his bedroom. She opened the door and gestured for him to walk in. It was nothing grand; just a simple bed with a dresser and a TV across from it.

"Well here you go. Sleep there and I'll wake you when I've gotten Henry up and ready to go. I'll take him to school and then come back and get you. Sound good?" She did a once over for the room and then started to walk out of the room. "Okay, you know where everything is. Just don't wake up my son and try not to let him see you just so I don't have to explain what's going on… Okay, well, goodnight Robin." Biting her lip, she turned her back and walked out the door while he loitered in the doorway. She didn't go far as she found herself imagining feeling her arm being jerked backward, not forcefully but enough to make her turn around and being unable to get a grip on her thoughts as Robin smashed his lips into hers.

"…Regina? You alive in there?"

She gasped, shaking herself out of her reverie. "What?" Did she just daydream about Robin?! That did not just happen. She just continued to stand there dumbfounded. Robin's eyes grew larger as he extended his neck toward her and asked her if she was alright. Regina blinked a few times and then finally answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." She rubbed her eye in a childlike manner.

"Sorry if I've kept you."

"No, no," She waved her hands in front of her face. "It's fine."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight. And thanks again." He smiled and he pushed the door to a close.

"Night," she sighed and dismissed herself to her room. What was happening to her? In all honesty, she was attracted to Robin; it wasn't a secret. But wasn't it too soon? And what if he was just a rebound? She couldn't do that to him. Was it just sexual tension? Did she need to get it out of her system? Her life was steadily becoming one gigantic mess. She could go barge into his room and either make her life a greater mess or perhaps simpler. She paused on the stairs and gazed up at the part of the door that she could still see. This time her mind was coaxing her to the door. After she weighed her options for a minute or two, she decided against it. It wasn't the time. And after all, it was all about timing, wasn't it? What's meant to be will always find a way.


End file.
